Childrens are not eternals
by Subaru Dmon.subaru-d
Summary: Après être revenu du Japon et alors qu'Alex se remet tout juste, Yassen est appellé à Cuba : quelqu'un lui jette son passé au visage. Suite de Moscou Blues et We feed the world. attention Yaoi !
1. Chapter 1

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Childrens are not eternals**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après mes deux premières fics, « Moscou Blues » et « We feed the world », que je vous conseille de lire avant de vous attaquer à celle-ci. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Je vous annonçe l'ouverture d'un chtit forum dédié à Alex Rider, qui n'attend plus que les fics, les fanarts et les post . J'y mettrais notamment mes fics et les fanarts que je rackette à une copine dessinatrice : Vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil (cliquez sur mon pseudo pour y accéder)  
**_

_**Venez nombreux(ses) !**_

* * *

Le bal de promo était très réussi : tous les lycéens présents semblaient avoir oublié l'imminence des examens de fin d'année. Naturellement, Vladimir avait ramené de la vodka sous le manteau, au nez et à la barbe des professeurs. Dans un recoin de la salle, il servait des verres à ceux qui voulaient, et avec force de sourire lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une jolie fille.

« Regarde-moi cet imbécile…il va se faire coincer et ce sera zéro pointé pour ces examens de fin d'année. » Soupira Arky en s'appuyant contre une des grandes colonnes de la salle des fêtes. Le garçon qui l'accompagnait, un jeune homme blond au visage mince et raffiné, aux grands cils de fille, haussa les épaules :

« Laisse-le faire…Ca le regarde. Et ne parle pas des examens, on est tous là pour oublier ça… »

Arky le poussa du coude avec un clin d'œil :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Yassen ? Tu angoisses ? Avec tes résultats ? »

« On angoisse tous. »

« Mais toi tu n'as aucune raison…Si tu continues comme ça, tu sortiras premier de la promo et tu pourras rentrer dans une grande université, peut-être postuler au parti, Gregorovich ! »

« Hé, hé, du calme ! » L'arrêta Yassen « Je verrais la question de mon avenir dès demain…et moins vite que toi. Mais ce soir, j'ai autre chose en vue. Inviter une fille à danser. »

« Tu en as une à l'esprit ? »

« Pas particulièrement…celle qui veut bien, je suis d'accord… »

« Moi, je veux bien. »

Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête vers une fille – presque une femme- portant une jolie robe rouge qui rehaussait son teint pâle…et un décolleté qui ne laissait rien deviner mais voir. Yassen toussota et Arky tritura son nœud papillon pour se donner une contenance alors que la lycéenne se mettait à rire.

« Vous avez le regard qui flanche ? »

« Natalia, par pitié, nous allume pas si c'est pour nous laisser seuls ensuite. »

« Ooooh, Je suis désolée, Arky. Mais Yassen avait l'air d'avoir envie de danser et je n'ai pas de cavalier. »

« Toi, tu ne trouves pas de cavalier ? » S'étonna Gregorovich, sincèrement surpris, en la dévisageant. Elle lui sourit :

« Aucun qui me parle gentiment et qui me demande galamment. »

« Alors tu veux que je te demande dans les règles ? »

Natalia hocha vigoureusement la tête, ses longs cheveux noirs ondulant sur ses épaules. Yassen mit un genou à terre et lui prit la main :

« Natalia Petrova Nounchkin, m'accorderais-tu cette danse ? »

Les trois adolescents éclatèrent de rire en cœur.

« Allez, emmène-moi danser…Arky, tu prends la suite ? » Fit Natalia en prenant le bras de Yassen.

« Sans problème. »

Alors qu'ils avançaient sur la piste, ils entendirent un groupe de lycéens qui discutaient à grands renforts de cris enthousiastes sur « le métier qu'ils voulaient faire ».

« Tu as une idée, toi, Yassen ? » S'enquit Natalia en entourant le cou du jeune homme de ses bras.

« Pas vraiment…mon père dit toujours qu'il ne faut pas se demander ce qu'on veut faire, mais ce qu'on ne veut surtout pas faire…et peu à peu on trouve sa voie. »

Lentement, il compta le nombre de pas, et ils commencèrent à danser, la longue robe de Natalia tournoyant autour d'elle sous les lueurs de la salle, alors que quelques garçons la suivaient des yeux, le regard trouble.

« Ton père te conseille déjà sur ton métier ? »

« Non, c'est ce qu'il m'a répondu quand j'ai posé la même question que toi. » Sourit Yassen.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu ne pourras jamais faire, Yassen Gregorovich ? »

Tout en continuant à faire délicatement tourner sa partenaire entre ses bras, le jeune homme réfléchit quelques secondes, puis sourit à nouveau :

« Tuer, je pense. Même pour la gloire de Russie, je ne crois pas que je pourrais. » Plaisanta-t-il.

Natalia se remit à rire.

* * *

Quelques plaintes étouffées tirèrent Yassen de sa contemplation silencieuse. Accoudée à la fenêtre, il observait, sans vraiment les voir, les maisons londoniennes. Dès qu'il avait fait ses quatre heures de sommeil, il restait ainsi, laissant vagabonder le regard en attendant que l'adolescent qui dormait avec lui se réveille. 

Ou ne soit malade.

Gregorovich prit le gant sur le chevet et l'humecta au moyen de la bouteille d'eau, avant de tamponner le front d'Alex, qui ouvrit les yeux.

« Yassen… »

« Encore un cauchemar ? » S'enquit le Russe, s'asseyant sur le lit.

« Oui… » Gémit Alex en clignant des yeux.

Depuis leur retour du Japon, le garçon avait eu des crises de manque régulières, dues à la drogue qu'on lui avait injectée là-bas. Si sa santé s'était améliorée ces dernières semaines, il était en revanche en proie à des cauchemars qui pouvaient le maintenir éveillé des heures.

Gregorovich laissa le linge humide sur le front en sueur.

« Tu veux en parler ? »

Alex inspira profondément et s'assit sur son lit, les bras encore tremblants. Yassen comprit le message muet et l'attira doucement à lui. Cela suffisait à l'apaiser. Savoir que le Russe était près de lui calmait ses crises, ses cauchemars, ses angoisses. Jack, quant à elle, avait veillé à ce que le MI6 ne se manifeste plus…Peu à peu, Alex retrouvait le sourire. Il était retourné au lycée depuis quelques jours, cela semblait lui faire du bien.

Mais pas autant que la présence de Gregorovich.

Le Russe joua avec une mèche de cheveux quelques secondes, puis fit descendre ses doigts le long de la joue, délicatement, suivant l'arrondi, jusqu'à la gorge. Avec un sourire plus sensuel, il se pencha vers Alex, soufflant près de ses lèvres :

« Tu veux autre chose, alors ? »

Alex rougit. Jack s'était absentée quelques jours pour rendre visite à ses parents aux Etats-Unis. Gregorovich s'occupant d'Alex, il lui avait proposé d'en profiter pour faire le voyage. La jeune femme étais très tendue et inquiète depuis leur retour du Japon, elle avait autant besoin de vacances qu'eux.

Cela leur laissait le champ libre dans la maison. Yassen n'était pas spécialement insistant, mais il savait sentir le bon moment pour le proposer à Alex.

Comme maintenant.

« Mmmh… »

Gregorovich l'embrassait en le rallongeant sur le lit. D'une main, il déboutonna le pyjama d'Alex, caressant son torse avec douceur.

« Ty nastopko jepateney… »

« Yassen…tu m'avais dit que tu m'apprendrais le russe… » Se plaignit Alex. Gregorovich se mit à rire.

« Le moment est bien choisi, selon toi ? »

Alex rougit davantage.

« Et puis…cette phrase, tu sais très bien ce qu'elle veut dire… » Murmura le Russe à son oreille, suivant le lobe de sa langue.

Une petite sonnerie déplaisante interrompit alors ses caresses…elle sortait de la valise de Gregorovich.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » S'enquit Alex en se mordillant la lèvre, voyant s'assombrir l'expression de son amant.

« Mon portable. »

Ils savaient tous les deux ce que cela voulait dire…Ce portable, Yassen l'utilisait pour être contacté par ses clients…Il le laissait allumé en permanence.

« Excuse-moi. »

Le ton n'avait plus rien de tendre ou de sensuel. Il avait retrouvé toute sa froideur, son indifférence. C'était quasiment mécanique chez le Russe…et c'était probablement ce qu'Alex détestait le plus : son amant redevenait l'assassin de son oncle.

Posément, Gregorovich se releva et prit le portable dans la poche avant de sa valise. Il regarda le numéro et décrocha, parlant en espagnol. Après avoir échangé quelques paroles, son expression s'assombrit davantage, son visage devint de marbre, et il raccrocha.

« Il y a un problème ? » S'enquit Alex en se levant, conscient que leur moment d'intimité venait de prendre fin.

« Rien de grave. »

« C'est pas visible. »

Yassen soupira et s'avança vers Alex avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux, le regardant dans les yeux.

« Ce n'était pas un contrat. Rassuré ? »

« Pourquoi on t'a appelé au milieu de la nuit, dans ce cas ? »

« Tu ne va pas renoncer, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le Russe soupira de nouveau, puis capitula :

« Ma résidence à Cuba a été vandalisée. Je dois aller me rendre compte sur place. »

« Pour un cambriolage ? »

Alex haussa un sourcil. Il détestait qu'on lui mente par omission, un exercice que Yassen semblait pratiquer couramment.

« Il y a autre chose. »

Il ne cessait de suivre Gregorovich du regard alors que ce dernier se rhabillait.

« Dis-moi. »

« Mon visiteur m'a laissé un message : « Cosaque de malheur ». »

« Et ? »

Yassen termina de boutonner sa chemise. Son regard dégageait quelque chose d'infiniment malsain à cette seconde, quelque chose qui fit frissonner Alex des pieds à la tête.

« Il n'y a qu'une seule personne en vie qui connaisse mes origines cosaques. »

« Qui ? »

« Toi, depuis moins de cinq secondes. »

* * *

Sophie Rostova s'éventa le visage au moyen de son livre…Pour elle, la température cubaine était intolérable. Elle avait revêtu une robe courte et des sandalettes, hideuses selon elle, mais adaptées au lieu et à l'endroit. 

« C'est fait, madame. »

Elle sourit à l'homme qui s'approchait d'elle. Le soudoyer n'avait pas été difficile…dans un pays aussi miséreux que Cuba, on n'avait guère besoin de faire monter les enchères pour obtenir ce qu'on voulait.

« Parfait, monsieur…monsieur ? »

« Palomos, madame. Votre serviteur à partir de maintenant. »

Sophie avait également compris que faire monter les enchères garantissait une fidélité que seuls pouvaient avoir les crève-la-faim. Elle appliquait une politique selon laquelle seuls ceux qui avaient tout à gagner ne risquaient pas de la poignarder dans le dos.

« Il vous a dit qu'il allait venir ? »

« Oui, Madame. Mais ça semblait guère le déranger de savoir sa maison sans dessus dessous. »

« Peu de choses le dérangent. Mon message l'ennuiera beaucoup plus…Ce salopard de cosaque. »

« Vous allez le tuer, Madame ? »

Sophie cessa de s'éventer et reposa posément son livre sur l'accoudoir de son siège, avant de ramener une mèche de cheveux blonds en arrière : elle les avait très raides, mi-long, mais d'apparence souple, comme un mannequin.

« Si je comptais effectivement le tuer, Palomos…est-ce que cela vous poserait un quelconque problème ? N'hésitez pas à répondre franchement, je ne me formaliserais pas. »

Elle sourit. Bien que très belle, Sophie Rostova ne faisait pas artificielle ou vulgaire. C'était une femme sûre de sa beauté et de son intelligence, à juste titre.

« Non, madame. Aucun. »

« Cesseriez-vous de travailler pour moi si je le faisais ? »

« Non, madame. »

Le sourire de Sophie devint plus cruel.

« Mais je commencerais alors à vous faire peur, n'est-ce pas ? »

Palomos hésita, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre. A dire vrai, cette femme lui faisait déjà peur : il ne comprenait pas qu'une telle beauté, disposant apparemment de beaucoup d'argent ait eu envie de se perdre dans la jungle cubaine pour saccager et tagguer une petite maison vide.

« Sans doute, Madame. »

Sophie se leva et tapota l'épaule du cubain.

« Je vous rassure, tout de suite, vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir peur de moi. Le seul qui doive, c'est le propriétaire de cette maison, je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du mal à qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Palomos se remit à sourire, rassuré par le sourire de la jeune femme. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans son fauteuil, il ne remarqua cependant pas qu'elle s'essuyait soigneusement la main avec laquelle elle l'avait touché.

* * *

« Tu es pénible, tu sais. » 

« Je sais, oui. »

Gregorovich poussa un nouveau soupir mais renonça à poursuivre. Le mal était de toute manière déjà fait : Alex l'accompagnait à Cuba. Le Russe savait pertinemment qu'il ne parviendrait sans doute pas à laisser le garçon à Londres, mais il caressait l'espoir qu'il accepterait au moins de rejoindre sa gouvernante aux USA.

Mais rien à faire.

Ils s'étaient engueulés deux heures avant le départ, au moment du départ, en montant dans l'avion, les paroles acides d'Alex percutant les mots glacials et tranchants de Gregorovich sous le regard éberlué de l'hôtesse, qui avait tenté un timide :

« Votre fils a un problème ? »

« Vous voulez dire qu'un psychiatre ne puisse résoudre ? » Avait rétorqué Yassen, apparemment excédé. L'hôtesse n'avait pas insisté et les avait laissés s'expliquer.

« Combien de temps avant qu'on se pose à Cuba ? »

« En parachute ? »

Alex pâlit et le Russe eut un mince sourire :

« Tu y as cru ? Pourtant, cette fois tu as ton passeport, ce me semble. »

« Très drôle. Je me roule par terre. »

« Ca, tu l'as fait avant que nous ne partions. »

« Ce n'était pas un caprice ! Je ne suis plus à l'âge où je tape du pied, Yassen ! »

« Exact. » Répondit Gregorovich en sortant son ordinateur portable de son sac « Tu te contentes de taper sur les nerfs. Maintenant, regarde un peu par ici, toi qui es observateur. »

Il alluma la machine. Au lieu du classique écran d'affichage de Windows et les petites icônes colorées, des lignes de couleur verte commencèrent à défiler. Gregorovich apposa son pouce sur ce qu'Alex avait prit pour le contrôleur de la souris et les lignes cessèrent de défiler, laissant place à un menu, toujours sur fond noir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est comme ordinateur ? »

« Le genre qui saute à la figure d'un utilisateur mal intentionné. Il est muni d'un scanner, d'une connexion Internet deux fois plus puissante que la normale et d'une petite imprimante interne. Modèle 87X.V breveté par l'armée des USA. »

« Tu l'as volé ? »

« On me l'a fourni. »

Du doigt, Yassen désigna une petite trace argentée sur le coin de l'écran, en forme de scorpion.

« Mon cadeau de départ, en quelque sorte…je t'expliquerais plus tard. Pour l'heure… »

Il pressa sur une touche et une photo s'afficha alors sur l'écran…Celle d'un salon dévasté.

« Comment as-tu pu l'obtenir si vite ? »

« J'ai fait appel à un contact à Cuba qui est allé faire un premier contrôle et prendre quelques photos. »

Outre les fauteuils renversés et les taches sur le sol, quelqu'un avait taggué le mur. Gregorovich grimaça. Sans lire le russe, Alex comprit qu'il s'agissait du message laissé par le visiteur.

« Tu sais si quelque chose a été volé ? »

« Non. De toute manière, il n'y avait rien à prendre. Je ne laisse jamais rien derrière moi. De plus, jamais des cambrioleurs ne se seraient donnés la peine de traverser la forêt pour rejoindre la maison. Il y a des résidences bien plus cossues à la Havane. Mon visiteur n'était pas venu chercher quelque chose. »

« Peut-être que si. C'était peut-être toi qu'il cherchait. »

« Pourquoi me serais-je trouvé à Cuba plutôt qu'ailleurs ? Ca sent davantage la provocation… » Fit Yassen, les yeux rivés sur les lettres fluos qui défiguraient le salon. Alex se tut quelques secondes, puis demanda :

« Dis-moi Yassen, tu ne m'as pas expliqué ce que c'est qu'un cosaque… »

Le Russe hocha la tête et réduisit l'image avant de se tourner vers Alex :

« Une peuplade de paysans russes connus pour leur caractère sanguinaire et impitoyable…et aussi pour leur haine de la Russie moderne. Ils ont toujours été fidèles au Tsarisme…et quand celui-ci s'est effondré, ils se sont tournés vers les nazis et ont combattu à leurs côtés durant la seconde guerre mondiale. Le nazisme tombé lui aussi, ils ont proposé leur aide à l'Occident pour combattre le communisme…Notamment à la Grande Bretagne. »

« Et ? »

Gregorovich ne souriait plus et poursuivit, froidement :

« Leur aide a été refusée et ils ont été renvoyés en Union Soviétique…droit dans les Goulags, naturellement. Leur persécution a pris fin avec l'effondrement du bloc communiste, aux alentours des années 90. »

« Quel rapport avec toi ? »

« Mes grands-parents et mes parents étaient des cosaques, surtout mon père. Il m'a apprit la haine du communisme, la haine du capitalisme…Je ne devais faire confiance à personne. J'ai été envoyé dans un lycée plein de sympathisants cosaques à ton âge. Je te laisse imaginer la violence refoulée qui peut s'entretenir dans ce genre d'endroit. C'était un excellent lycée, très côté…mais contestataire. Une véritable poudrière. L'occident avait les communistes, les communistes avaient les cosaques. »

« Mais…tu étais violent ? »

« En grandissant, j'ai été en contact avec des gens un peu plus mesurés. Je voulais réussir ma vie, et j'avais plus ou moins compris que je ne pourrais pas y arriver en entretenant de vieilles querelles qui ne me concernaient pas. A 16 ans, on ne change pas le monde, Alex…Tout au plus, certains arrivent à le sauver. » Ajouta Yassen avec un léger sourire. « J'ai clairement dit à mon père que je ne voulais pas me mêler de politique. »

« Mais alors…pourquoi ce nom de code ? »

Gregorovich resta silencieux quelques secondes. L'avion fut alors pris d'une légère secousse.

« Mesdames, Messieurs, nous amorçons notre défense vers La Havane. Veuillez regagner vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures… » Annonça ensuite la voix de l'hôtesse alors que l'appareil commençait à s'incliner.

* * *

« Ne perds pas ton temps à ranger. » Signala Yassen à Alex « Nous ne sommes pas là pour ça. Attends-moi ici, je vais m'assurer que rien n'a été volé, même si je suis presque sûr de la réponse. » 

Alex hocha la tête et riva son regard sur la peinture du mur. Elle était sèche depuis un bon moment, mais l'odeur régnait encore dans le salon, très forte…Donc le visiteur n'avait pas du terminé son travail « décoratif » depuis très longtemps. Il redressa un des fauteuils pour s'asseoir.

Quelque chose le tracassait, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus…un détail qui ne collait pas, un détail qui devait lui donner une information importante. Mais il avait beau tout retourner dans sa tête, rien ne lui venait.

« Comme je m'en doutais, rien n'a disparu. » Annonça Gregorovich en posant un bras sur le dos du fauteuil, silencieux comme un fantôme. « Tu as repéré quelque chose d'autre ? »

« Ca sent encore la peinture. Celui qui a fait ce tag a du terminer il y a moins de deux jours, je pense. »

« Belle déduction. On m'a donc prévenu assez rapidement. »

« Qui t'a prévenu, d'ailleurs ? »

Yassen s'approcha du mur et suivit le tracé des lettres du bout des doigts, tout en répondant :

« Palomos, un paysan cubain qui habite à côté. Je le connais un peu, c'est un fouineur. Ca ne me surprend pas qu'il s'en soit aperçu. Dès qu'il voit de la lumière, il vient ici pour me demander si je n'ai besoin de rien et me grappiller quelques billets. »

« Il aurait pu tenter de te voler ? »

Gregorovich se caressa le menton :

« Peu probable. Si on le tente, il volerait sans scrupule, mais un acte réfléchi, prémédité…Et puis regarde ce message. Palomos ne doit même pas savoir ce que c'est qu'un cosaque… »

Alex se raidit :

« C'est ça ! »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Depuis le début, quelque chose me gêne, maintenant je sais ce que c'est ! Palomos t'a lu le message sur le mur au téléphone, c'est bien ça ? »

« En effet. »

« En Espagnol ? »

« Oui. »

Alex désigna le tag.

« C'est bien, pour un paysan cubain illettré de déchiffrer aussi facilement du russe, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Gregorovich sourit :

« Ton sens de l'observation force mon admiration, Alex…Mais je suis au regret de t'apprendre que j'ai appris l'alphabet russe à Palomos. Je ne maîtrisais pas l'espagnol à la perfection lorsque je me suis installé ici, j'ai donc jugé utile de lui fournir quelques notions en russe. »

« Pourquoi pas en anglais ? »

« En cas d'espionnage, on trouve moins facilement des traducteurs de russe que des traducteurs d'anglais. »

Ca tombait sous le sens. Pourtant, Alex n'était pas convaincu :

« Et il a lu cette phrase facilement ? Le coup de téléphone n'a pas duré longtemps. »

« Je suppose qu'il aura prit le temps de la déchiffrer avant de m'appeler. Je lui ai toujours imposé de ne pas buter sur ses mots quand il me parle…les interlocuteurs qui bafouillent me donnent toujours l'impression de mentir. »

« Yassen, tu as beau dire, je trouve pas ça net. »

« Veux-tu que je le fasse venir ? Si ça peut te rassurer… »

« Je ne parle pas espagnol. Ton contact a scanné les lieux ? »

« Oui. De fond en comble. Rien. Alex, me prendrais-tu pour un débutant ? Tu as effectivement tendance à me distraire, mais pas au point de me faire commettre des erreurs aussi basiques. » S'amusa le Russe. Alex rougit :

« On dirait que ça te fait rire, tout à coup. »

« C'est ton énergie qui me fait sourire. Tu me fais penser à John : tant que tous les éléments n'étaient pas parfaitement assemblés, clairs, évidents, il était comme fou…il s'agitait, marchait de long en large…comme tu le fais maintenant. »

Alex fit la moue et examina le mur encore une fois, suivant les traits de peinture des yeux.

« Justement, je trouve ça un peu trop « réglé » pour être honnête. »

« Entrer par effraction chez quelqu'un, dévaster sa maison et barbouiller son mur d'insultes n'est pas quelque chose qu'on puisse qualifier d' « honnête », Alex. »

« Il y a une épaisseur. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

« Ce n'est pas visible de loin mais…c'est comme si la couche de peinture faisait une épaisseur supplémentaire sur le mur. »

Il n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Yassen l'attirait violemment à lui.

Quelques secondes plus tard le mur fut éventré par un trait de feu alors que la maison vibrait sous la force de l'explosion.

_**A SUIVRE…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Childrens are not eternals**__**- chapitre 2**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après mes deux premières fics, « Moscou Blues » et « We feed the world », que je vous conseille de lire avant de vous attaquer à celle-ci. Bonne lecture !_

* * *

_**Je vous annonçe l'ouverture d'un chtit forum dédié à Alex Rider, qui n'attend plus que les fics, les fanarts et les post . J'y mettrais notamment mes fics et les fanarts que je rackette à une copine dessinatrice : Vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil (cliquez sur mon pseudo pour y accéder)  
**_

_**Venez nombreux(ses) !**_

* * *

Sophie sourit en observant le nuage de poussière qui s'élevait au-dessus des arbres.

« On dirait qu'il a trouvé mon petit cadeau… »

Palomos, à côté d'elle, paraissait bien moins calme :

« Mais Madame…vous aviez dit que vous vouliez qu'il reste en vie, no ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit en effet. Mais il vaut mieux pour moi qu'il soit diminué au moment où nous allons nous rencontrer. Ce n'est pas n'importe qui après tout. »

Elle se remit à sourire, de manière plus amère :

« Et mourir dans une explosion…ça serait le plus juste pour cet homme. Allons-y. »

Ses pas jusqu'à la maison étaient plus rapides, mais plus raides aussi par rapport à sa démarche habituelle. Son visage n'exprimait aucune émotion, son sourire avait disparu. Lorsqu'elle sortit de sa poche un petit revolver à barillet, Palomos eut un mouvement de recul. Sophie le rassura :

« Seulement pour notre sécurité. »

« Madame... Ce n'est qu'un homme blessé. »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Les tueurs sont comme les fauves…blessés ils sont plus dangereux encore. »

D'un coup de pied, elle écarta les débris de la baie vitrée et pénétra dans le salon dévasté. En quelques secondes, elle repéra le seul endroit que les gravats avaient épargné…où une forme allongée était immobile. Palomos, très pâle, resta à l'extérieur :

« Il…est mort ! »

« Sûrement pas. Il a eu la force d'arrêter la poutre. » Rétorqua paisiblement Sophie en jetant un regard rapide à l'énorme morceau de bois. « Aide-moi, Palomos, il faut le soulever. »

« Mais…s'il est blessé ? Peut-être qu'un docteur… »

« Ca ne me gêne pas que tu lui casses quelques côtes de plus. » Le coupa la jeune russe sans même le regarder, ses grands yeux noirs uniquement fixés sur Yassen Gregorovich. « Soulève-le. Le médecin viendra plus tard. »

Le Cubain hésita, plus mort que vif, si bien que son employeuse finit par brandir sous son nez un nouveau papier vert.

« Si c'est un supplément que tu veux le voilà. Ca ne me pose aucun problème tant que tu obéis…c'était ce que nous avions convenu, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le paysan reprit quelques couleurs. C'était un billet de cinq cent dollars…une année complète au bar de la Havane, à payer des tournées.

« Si, Madame. Je le fais tout de suite. »

Il passa à côté d'elle et elle s'écarta aussitôt pour s'assurer qu'il ne la touche pas. Elle souriait à nouveau alors que le paysan soulevait Yassen en passant les mains sous ses bras. Mais il s'arrêta en plein mouvement :

« Madame… »

« Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Il n'est pas seul. »

« Quoi ? »

« Il y a un enfant. »

« Un enfant ? »

Elle se pencha et s'agenouilla près de Gregorovich, jusqu'à distinguer les mèches claires et le visage rond d'Alex, évanoui. Sophie le contempla quelques secondes, puis redessina la forme de son cou, de ses yeux. Elle semblait vouloir s'assurer qu'il était bien réel.

« Fouille-le, Palomos. Je veux savoir qui il est. »

Le Cubain obéit et souleva Alex.

« Doucement…à lui, je ne veux pas que tu lui casses quoi que ce soit. »

« Par ce que c'est un enfant ? »

« Je ne fais jamais de mal aux petits. C'est une règle. »

Palomos assis Alex sur le canapé éventré et le fouilla sommairement, jusqu'à attraper le petit porte-monnaie aux couleurs de Liverpool, qu'il vida. Aussitôt, il sentit le regard de Rostova traverser sa nuque.

« Rend-lui. Je ne veux pas que tu le voles. Donne-moi uniquement ses papiers. »

« Il s'appelle…Alex Rider. Il est anglais. »

« Rider ? Ca ne ressemble à aucun des faux noms qu'utilise le cosaque…donne-le-moi… »

Elle tendit les bras et prit délicatement Alex, lui soutenant la tête.

« Charge-toi de l'autre. Et inutile de prendre des gants. Il ne mourra pas de ses blessures…pas tant qu'il n'aura pas payé. »

* * *

Lorsqu'Alex se réveilla, un cri de pure panique remonta de son cerveau jusqu'à sa gorge, pour s'arrêter au bord de ses lèvres. Le bruit de l'explosion lui faisait encore tinter les tympans et la lumière brûlait ses yeux, exactement comme si le temps avait simplement marqué une pause entre son évanouissement et son réveil. 

« Du calme. »

Un instant, il crut que c'était Yassen…la même douceur, la même fermeté dans le ton. Mais l'accent russe le détrompa quelques secondes plus tard.

C'était une femme qui parlait.

« Calme-toi…tu es hors de danger. »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour distinguer le visage au-dessus de lui : de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleu sombre, un sourire qui aurait pu être doux…mais quelque chose de malsain s'en dégageait.

Sans même savoir le nom de cette femme, Alex eut une certitude, celle d'avoir affaire à une tueuse, du même ordre que Yassen, instinctivement. Et son instinct s'était largement amélioré dans ce domaine.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Si c'est mon nom que tu veux, je suis Sophie Rostova. Tu peux m'appeler Sofia. »

Même cette marque de complicité et de chaleur ne suffisait pas à la rendre sympathique : pourtant Alex la sentait sincère.

« Où est Yassen ? »

C'était tout ce qu'il voulait. Gregorovich. Le voir vivant, le voir lui sourire et lui dire qu'ils avaient eu chaud tous les deux…s'il le disait, alors Alex en serait sûr.

« Où est-il ? »

Sentant que le ton durcissait, Sophie n'hésita plus à répondre. Ses longs cils blonds s'abaissèrent, masquant son regard, et elle prit le temps d'avaler une bouffée d'air avant de répondre :

« Il n'a pas eu autant de chance que toi. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour tirer totalement Alex de sa léthargie. C'était un réveil désagréable, comme une injection de lave dans la gorge et les yeux…son centre de gravité ne répondait pas tout à fait et ses sens étaient hors service, il eut l'impression d'être un pantin durant quelques secondes.

« Qu'avez-vous dit ? »

Seule sa voix était assurée. Sophie soupira.

« Il est mort dans l'explosion. En te protégeant. » Se crut-elle obligée de préciser.Elle eut juste le temps de saisir les poignets d'Alex alors qu'il se redressait d'un bloc.

« Calme-toi…Calme-toi, tu as subi un choc, ton corps ne va pas suivre. »

Alex suffoquait, à présent. Il pleurait, étouffait…et retomba finalement sur le lit, agité de frissons. Sophie alla récupérer un petit verre et le remplit avant de lui presser sur la bouche.

« Là…doucement…tu vas retrouver tes esprits… »

« Ya…ssen… »

« Je comprends que ça fasse mal…Qui était-ce pour toi ? Tu veux en parler ? »

« Pourquoi…j'en parlerais à vous ? Je vous connais même pas… »

Sophie hocha la tête :

« Je comprends…Je vais te montrer quelque chose qui devrait t'aider à me connaître un peu mieux. »

Ils étaient dans une petite chambre d'hôtel, probablement à la Havane, à en juger par le murmure citadin qui parvenait à Alex entre les persiennes. Sophie alla ouvrir sa valise et en retira un petit album.

« A ton âge, je crois que les jeunes anglais détestent regarder les vieilles photos… » Fit-elle avec un mince sourire « Mais je pense que tu aimeras celles-ci. »

Elle ouvrit l'album et en tourna quelques pages avant de le tendre vers Alex.

« Yassen Gregorovich était mon camarade de classe au lycée…et aussi mon meilleur ami. »

Alex contempla la photo. Il reconnut aussitôt les cheveux roux et le visage mince, plus jeune, moins marqué…mais les mêmes yeux de glace, rieurs sur le papier. A côté de Gregorovich, une belle fille brune riait aux éclats, tenant la main d'une autre fille, blonde…

« C'est moi…et l'autre garçon s'appelait Arky. »

« S'appelait ? »

Sophie eut un sourire plus triste.

« Il est mort. »

« Pardon de ne pas vous présenter mes condoléances. » Trancha Alex en jetant presque l'album photo sur le sol. « Que faisiez-vous ici, si près de la maison ? C'est vous qui avez posé la bombe ? »

Sophie hésita quelques secondes. Puis elle alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil au coin de la chambre.

« Je vais tout t'expliquer. Tu as le droit de savoir…le droit de comprendre pourquoi il fallait que Yassen meure. »

Son expression s'était soudain durcie :

« Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il représente pour toi mais j'en ai une petite idée : tu n'as pas ces traits, tu ne peux pas être son fils, même de substitut…Je connais assez bien Cosaque pour savoir qu'il n'a pas une once d'instinct paternel. Pourtant il t'a protégé durant l'explosion. Crois-moi, tu as de la chance. »

« De la chance ? Pourquoi ? » Eructa Alex, qui pleurait sans même s'en rendre compte.

« Par ce que jadis, Yassen n'a pas hésité à assassiner ceux qui l'aimaient pour servir sa cause au lieu de les défendre, comme il l'a fait pour toi. Le garçon, Arky…sur la photo. »

Elle désigna le lycéen qui s'appuyait sur l'épaule de Yassen.

« Il est mort de sa main. Et il était tout pour moi. Tu vois, nous sommes pareils… »

* * *

Diva était assise devant l'immense baie vitrée de sa maison, silencieuse…depuis qu'elle s'était installée dans les montagnes suisses, elle était ainsi, comme plongée dans ses souvenirs. Diane hésitait toujours à la déranger, consciente de troubler des pensées précieuses…après tout, elle savait combien les souvenirs de sa maîtresse étaient torturés. 

Mais aujourd'hui, les souvenirs les avaient rattrapés. Diva ne pouvait pas détourner le regard, et elle ne le ferait pas…c'était une femme forte.

« Nous avons retrouvé Sophie. »

La mince silhouette assise dans le fauteuil, éclairée par les seules lueurs du crépuscule suisse, frémit légèrement. Diane songea que la prochaine phrase allait l'ébranler plus durement.

« Elle a rencontré Cosaque. »

Cette fois, Diva tressaillit violemment, et enfin, sa voix, douloureusement éraillée, presque monstrueuse pour son corps gracile, s'éleva :

« Cosaque…est encore en vie ? »

« Nous ne savons pas, Diva. Il n'y a aucune certitude, mais nous avons soudoyé un cubain qui a reconnu Cosaque sur la photo. Apparemment, il n'est pas venu à La Havane seul. Notre piste était la bonne. »

Diva baissa lentement les yeux, puis son buste, ses jambes, et finalement tout son corps ondula pour se redresser. Elle était fine, gracieuse, au port altier, ses longs cheveux noirs cascadant avec élégance jusqu'à ses reins.

Mais il y avait la cicatrice.

Sur sa gorge, une hideuse étoile de chair brûlée s'étalait jusqu'à son menton, comme si on lui avait pressé un morceau de métal chauffé à blanc pour lui transpercer le cou. C'était pour cela, son surnom.

Elle avait exigé de le garder, en souvenir de Cosaque…il était le seul qui avait le droit de l'appeler de la sorte, avant.

Mais après sa disparition soudaine, tout avait changé.

« Nous devons y aller, Diane…Je ne veux pas que Sophie ait le temps de lui faire quoi que ce soit. Tu dis qu'il n'était pas seul ? »

« Il avait un enfant avec lui. »

Diva fut reprise d'un tremblement :

« Quel genre ? »

Diane prit une inspiration avant d'énumérer :

« Blond, aux yeux bleus, apparemment entraîné à la rigueur du climat…il ne semblait pas plus en souffrir que Cosaque. »

Les deux femmes gardèrent le silence quelques secondes, puis Diva hocha lentement la tête :

« Sophie ne fera rien à cet enfant…Mais je ne veux prendre aucun risque. Nous partons pour Cuba avec une équipe. »

Diane approuva et fit mine de se retirer, mais sa maîtresse la retint :

« Dis-moi…pense-tu que j'ai tort ? »

« Vous savez bien que non. »

Diva sourit.

« Oui…Je le sais. Mais c'est l'émoi qui me fait parler…revoir Cosaque après toutes ses années…Je n'y croyais plus. J'espère que nous n'arriverons pas trop tard. »

* * *

Alex touilla son café sans aucune envie…il le regardait refroidir sans y toucher. Sophie soupira : 

« Tu devrais le boire. C'est un excellent café cubain, tu sais. »

« Les Américains font de très bons missiles, c'est pas pour ça qu'on a envie d'y goûter. » Rétorqua Alex sans la regarder.

Il attendait qu'elle commence son histoire. Rien d'autre ne l'intéressait…il ne voulait plus penser que Yassen…

Il ravala ses larmes.

« Alors, vous me racontez ? Comme ça je saurais si je peux vous étrangler ou non. »

« Tu ne le feras pas, Alex. Tu n'es pas un tueur, ça se lit dans ton regard. » Répondit la jeune femme.

Evidemment.

Sa faiblesse se lisait sur son visage. Même les rares fois où il avait tenu une arme, il avait refusé de tuer, alors que c'était la manière la plus simple de le faire…

Alors faire preuve de violence…

« Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai connu Cosaque au lycée. » Commença Sophie après quelques secondes de silence, comme si elle cherchait en elle les ressources mentales pour ne pas laisser trembler sa voix. « Nous étions un groupe de quatre : Natalia, Arky, Yassen et moi. Nous n'étions pas les meilleurs amis du monde, mais nous avions une chose en commun : aucun de nous ne voulait être mêlé à la guerre froide et prendre parti. Dans un pays dévoré de querelles et d'idéaux, ça rapproche. Nous venions de passer nos examens quand le communisme a réellement commencé sa descente aux enfers…Arky était optimiste : les capitalistes allaient nous aider à redresser la Russie. Mon pauvre Arky…il était idéaliste malgré lui. »

Un éclair de tendresse passa dans son regard.

« Naturellement, la suite de nos études a été compromise…Le communisme qui arrivait à ses limites, les dirigeants du parti ont cherché des boucs émissaires… »

« Les cosaques… » Souffla Alex. Sophie hocha la tête.

« Ils ont fermé notre lycée, car il était le refuge des enfants de cosaque ou des sympathisants. Pire, ils ont envoyé certains élèves et parents dans les goulags…ce fut le cas pour ceux de Yassen. Il ne l'a jamais pardonné à la Russie. A personne. Arky et moi étions tristes pour lui…mais de notre côté, nous étions tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre…Quand on est heureux, le malheur des autres nous touche peu. »

Elle eut un sourire triste et secoua la tête :

« Peut-être que si nous avions davantage épaulé Yassen, il ne serait pas rentré au service des cosaques. Après la disparition de ses parents, lui et Natalia sont devenus des terroristes. »

Alex eut un frisson violent en songeant à la villa de Sabina Pleasure, envolée en fumée…

« Natalia était folle amoureuse de Yassen. Elle se fichait de son avenir, du parti, du communisme, elle voulait seulement être à ses côtés. Je n'ai jamais su si au fond d'elle, elle n'avait pas fini par avoir peur de lui. Il était fanatisé, endoctriné…Au départ, ils ne lui ont confié que des missions mineures, je suppose, et ni Arky ni moi n'avons plus entendu parler de lui. Nous vivions dans un petit quartier pauvre de Moscou, mais cela nous suffisait…J'étais avec lui, il avait du travail, ça me suffisait. »

A son expression, on pouvait croire qu'elle revivait tout ce qu'elle racontait. Elle paraissait ne plus voir Alex alors qu'elle poursuivait :

« Mais un jour, un homme important du parti est venu visiter le quartier, soi-disant pour essayer d'améliorer le quotidien des habitants. Nous savions très bien qu'il s'agissait juste de le faire croire à ceux que la misère pouvait rendre dangereux. Arky en avait même plaisanté la veille…ce jour-là, je m'étais absentée pour prendre un travail de couturière à l'usine. Et lorsque je suis revenue… »

Elle avait serré les poings et ses beaux yeux bleus s'étaient emplis de larmes, si semblables à celle qu'Alex retenait depuis plusieurs minutes.

« Il y avait eu une explosion. Naturellement, l'attentat visait le membre du parti, mais le terroriste avait placé des charges à différents endroits pour être certain de ne pas rater son coup. Plus d'une douzaine d'habitation avaient sauté en même temps…dont la nôtre. Je me revois, le visage barbouillé de suie, en train de fouiller les décombres en appelant Arky. Et c'est là que je l'ai vu. Il était venu s'assurer du succès de sa mission. »

« Yassen… »

« Oui. » Fit Sophie d'une voix étranglée « Les cosaques lui avaient laissé carte blanche pour assassiner le membre du parti, et il avait voulu se montrer digne de leur confiance. Au début, il n'a pas paru me voir…puis, quand il m'a reconnue, il s'est figé. Je lui ai juré que je le tuerais. Il a murmuré quelques mots, mais le bruit des flammes les a étouffés, et de toute façon, je ne pensais qu'à Arky, je ne voulais pas entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire. Ensuite, il a disparu, il a quitté la Russie avec le salaire versé par la Mafia, qui épaulait les cosaques pour éradiquer les membres influents du parti. »

« Et vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait ? »

Sophie parut revenir à la réalité et posa sur Alex un regard vide, comme abruti de douleur.

« Ce qu'il fallait pour tenir ma promesse. J'ai appris à tuer auprès d'un ancien officier du KGB et j'ai travaillé pour lui…Je savais que pour retrouver Cosaque, il me faudrait de l'argent. Je me suis associée avec quelqu'un qui m'a permis d'arriver jusqu'ici. Et maintenant…j'ai fait ce que je voulais faire. Arky a été tué par une explosion, Yassen aussi. Justice est faite. »

Et elle se mit à rire.

Un rire de folle, empli de sanglots.

* * *

Alex se sentait comme assommé…Il avait regardé Sophie rire pendant plusieurs minutes, sans percevoir exactement la réalité qui venait de lui être jeté à la figure : Yassen était mort. 

Yassen avait fait sauter un quartier résidentiel sans ciller.

Il avait assassiné un de ses amis.

Même par erreur, c'était impardonnable.

Et le pire, c'est qu'Alex ne pourrait pas lui poser la question. L'idée que Sophie ait pu lui mentir ne lui effleurait même pas l'esprit, il était sous le choc.

Lorsque la Russe avait fini par le traîner hors de la chambre, il avait complètement perdu la notion du temps. Il était resté prostré, immobile, étendu sur le lit. Sophie n'avait eu aucun mal à le relever et à l'emmener devant l'hôtel. Lorsque le soleil l'avait frappé au visage, il avait repris un peu conscience, jusqu'à demander d'une voix atone :

« Où allons-nous ? »

La journée avait presque prit fin à La Havane : la lumière, encore vive, déclinait paresseusement derrière les buildings. Alex eut une fugitive pensée sur le spectacle…Des gens payaient des sommes folles pour le voir.

Lui, il avait payé une vie pour ce coucher de soleil. Il avait envie de rire et de pleurer à la fois, de hurler, d'agripper et de frapper cette femme qui lui avait ôté son compagnon.

_Justice est faite._

Mais le pire, c'était qu'au fond, Alex lui donnait raison.

Elle le poussa vers une voiture garée le long du trottoir et le fit s'installer à l'avant, sur la place du mort.

« Nous allons à une cérémonie. Je pensais que tu devais y assister. » Fit-elle calmement, avec son sourire si calme, si effrayant.

« Je n'ai pas envie d'assister à quoi que ce soit. »

« Pas même à l'enterrement de Yassen Gregorovich ? »

Elle démarra et s'engagea dans l'avenue, sans jeter un seul regard à Alex pour voir l'impact de ces mots sur le garçon. Imperturbable, elle poursuivit :

« J'ai fait quelques vérifications à ton sujet. Tu travailles pour le MI6, ce qui ne t'empêche nullement de fricoter avec un tueur qu'ils recherchent activement. Tu aimes jouer sur les deux tableaux, c'est bien britannique. »

Alex s'était tendu. Le terme « fricoter » l'avait atteint comme une insulte. La colère succédant à la résignation, il enfonça les ongles dans le cuir du fauteuil :

« Je vous interdis de dire ça. »

« Dire quoi ? Tu n'es pas responsable. Je savais Cosaque méprisable, mais pas au point d'abuser d'un enfant de 14 ans pour sa sale besogne, et d'aller jusqu'à la pédérastie la plus sordide. »

« TAISEZ-VOUS ! »

Sophie braqua son arme sur Alex avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de terminer son geste dans sa direction.

« J'ai toujours refusé de faire du mal aux enfants. Mais à mes yeux, tu es plus que ça. A cette distance, une balle te défigurerait sans forcément te tuer. Reste tranquille. »

Sa voix était restée terriblement monocorde, presque apaisante. Alex renonça. Il avait vu Yassen à l'œuvre, cette femme était de la même trempe.

Et cette femme le haïssait pour ne plus pouvoir haïr Yassen. Son visage, quoi que neutre, transpirait de rancœur mal maîtrisée. Elle laissait davantage filtrer ses émotions depuis qu'elle avait raconté son histoire, mais cela ne la rendait pas moins dangereuse, au contraire.

Ils roulèrent jusqu'à ce que le crépuscule assombrisse le ciel et s'arrêtèrent enfin devant une sorte de lande entourée par une grille rouillée devant laquelle s'amoncelaient des détritus.

« Descends et entre. » Ordonna Sophie en gardant le pistolet braqué sur Alex. Il s'exécuta sans la quitter des yeux et elle lui sourit.

« J'ai déjà eu affaire à des hommes du MI6…entraînés, expérimentés, ils avaient été envoyés dans mon pays pour fouiner. Je les ai abattus sans sommation et sans problème. Rappelle-toi que tu n'es que leur pâle reflet. Monte jusqu'au sommet de la pente sans te retourner. »

Elle appuya son ordre d'un coup de canon au creux des reins d'Alex. Il marcha d'un pas raide, la gorge nouée…Il avait envie de vomir. Mais cela empira lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. La tombe était encore ouverte, gueule béante sur un amas de planches clouées ensemble. La pelle reposait encore à côté du trou.

Alex dut faire un effort considérable pour ne pas tomber à genoux et demanda, le visage crispé :

« Vous voulez que je rebouche ? »

« Non, je le ferais moi-même. »

Il comprit trop tard. D'un coup de pied, elle le faucha et le fit basculer en avant, dans la fosse. Il se réceptionna durement sur le cercueil, s'enfonçant des échardes dans les doigts et les paumes, la tête bourdonnante de panique. Il lui fallut près de deux secondes pour retrouver ses réflexes et se redresser. Cela avait été suffisant pour que Sophie empoigne la pelle.

«Vous êtes dingue !!!! SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !!!! »

Alex avait quasiment bondi pour essayer de remonter, et reçut une pelletée de terre au visage.

« SORTEZ-MOI DE LA !!!! » Hurla-t-il alors qu'il voyait la jeune femme recommencer son mouvement.

« Je ne sépare pas les gens qui s'aiment. » Rétorqua-t-elle en lui envoyant encore de la terre, jusqu'à le faire tomber sur le cercueil. Il voulut hurler mais eut l'impression de suffoquer, et finit par se placer en chien de fusil pour protéger ses yeux, en pleurant de panique.

Alors qu'il avait cessé de bouger, il entendit une détonation sèche, et la terre cessa de tomber. Il n'osa relever les yeux que lorsque quelqu'un l'appela. Une femme s'était accroupie au-dessus de la fosse et tendais la main.

Il la prit sans poser de questions.

* * *

« Comment va-t-il ? » 

« Il est sous le choc. Je lui ai donné un calmant léger. »

Diva hocha la tête. Lorsque Diane était sortie de la voiture, arrêtée derrière celle de Sophie Rostova, elle était simplement censée l'emmener pour lui poser des questions au sujet de Cosaque.

Mais tout avait marché de travers. Diane avait vu Sophie reboucher un trou, avait entendu des cris et des sanglots de panique. Elle n'avait pas davantage réfléchit. Sophie était morte sur le coup, la balle avait traversé sa nuque de part en part. Au lieu de la jeune russe, Diva avait vu revenir un adolescent blond, terreux, traumatisé.

« Tu as bien fait de la tuer. Je n'aurais jamais cru…jamais cru que Sophie irait jusque-là pour se venger de Cosaque. C'est monstrueux. »

Diva paraissait sérieusement ébranlée elle aussi.

« Au moins, nous sommes arrivés à temps pour sauver le petit…Mais trop tard pour… »

Diane lui posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule.

« Nous avons été obligées de parer au plus pressé. Nous ne pouvions pas savoir que les choses déraperaient à ce point. »

« Pourtant, avec Cosaque, les choses dérapent toujours. »

Elles ne s'étaient pas attardées à La Havane, et avait emmené Alex à bord du petit jet dans lequel elles étaient arrivées, avant de reprendre la route vers l'Europe.

« Tu as fait les vérifications ? »

Diane approuva :

« J'ai examiné le petit. Il avait des blessures légères et des brûlures, je pense qu'il a été exposé à une explosion…avec leur passé commun, Sophie a du tuer Cosaque de cette manière. »

« Quoi d'autre pour le garçon ? »

Diva était toujours impressionnée de la rapidité d'analyse de Diane…elle était un des meilleurs légistes de St Petersburg, mais avait arrêté sa carrière en s'apercevant qu'elle préférait analyser les gens encore en vie pour les sauver que d'avoir la sensation de toujours arriver trop tard. Elle était devenue le médecin attitré de Diva et avait toujours gardé espoir de soigner sa gorge scarifiée.

Mais Diane, qui avait vu des cadavres et des choses innommables, parut soudain embarrassée.

« Je ne suis pas catégorique mais…il a des traces de petites morsures et de baisers sur la gorge et les épaules, dont certaines remontent à plusieurs jours. Je n'ai pas voulu aller trop loin mais…ce garçon a eu un flirt, voire plus, récemment. »

« Avec…Cosaque. »

Diane soupira :

« Je ne peux rien affirmer, Diva. Mais ce serait idiot de ne pas y penser. »

La femme brune déglutit et ferma les yeux.

« Il m'a remplacée on dirait… »

« Diva…ce n'est qu'une supposition. »

Il y eut un silence lourd, puis la voix éraillée reprit :

« Mais je pense qu'il n'y aura que ce garçon pour pleurer Cosaque aujourd'hui…moi, j'ai juré de ne plus le faire. Lorsqu'il sera réveillé… »

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Les deux femmes tournèrent la tête vers l'entrée de la cabine, où se tenait Alex Rider, vêtu d'un tee-shirt trop grand pour lui, les yeux rouges, chancelant. Diva se leva et fit signe à Diane, qui alla soutenir le garçon :

« Tu n'aurais pas du te lever, tu es encore faible… »

« REPONDEZ !!!! »

Alex avait hurlé, sans bouger. Diane recula, mais Diva sourit :

« Tu as pris quelques habitudes avec Cosaque, je vois…tu devrais savoir qu'un gentleman ne crie pas sur les dames. Viens t'asseoir et tu pourras me poser toutes les questions que tu veux. »

Elle avait tenté de mettre un peu de chaleur dans sa voix éraillée, mais Alex semblait dans un tel état que rien ne pouvait le choquer. Il tituba jusqu'à un siège et s'y laissa tomber.

« Diane, prépare-lui quelque chose de fort. Mais tout d'abord…bonjour, Alex. Je pourrais te dire que je suis enchantée, mais étant donnée les circonstances…nous allons plutôt passer aux questions. Commence, je t'en prie. »

« Je vous le redemande : qui êtes-vous ? »

Diva eut un sourire plus triste et présenta sa main droite, où brillait un bel anneau d'argent ciselé.

« Mon nom est Natalia Petrova Nounchkin. Je suis l'épouse de Yassen Vladimir Gregorovich. »

A SUIVRE…


	3. Chapter 3

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Childrens are not eternals**__**- chapitre 3**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après mes deux premières fics, « Moscou Blues » et « We feed the world », que je vous conseille de lire avant de vous attaquer à celle-ci. Bonne lecture !_

_Il y aura quelques phrases en russe dans ce chapitre…Je précise qu'elles sont sans doute TRES approximatives, puisque je ne parle pas la langue. S'il y a des pratiquant(e)s parmi vous, je leur fais mes plus plates excuses._

* * *

_**Je vous annonçe l'ouverture d'un chtit forum dédié à Alex Rider, qui n'attend plus que les fics, les fanarts et les post . J'y mettrais notamment mes fics et les fanarts que je rackette à une copine dessinatrice : Vous trouverez l'adresse dans mon profil (cliquez sur mon pseudo pour y accéder)  
**_

_**Venez nombreux(ses) !**_

* * *

La salle était carrée, aux murs lisses, sans la moindre aspérité, faits de métal. Bien que l'occupant de la cellule n'ait aucune fenêtre, il était presque sûr que le soleil devait être au zénith : il faisait très chaud, l'air était rare.

Yassen Gregorovich avait envie de hurler.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé dans cette prison, il était resté très calme. Sans doute viendrait-on l'interroger ou lui expliquer pourquoi il se trouvait là, pourquoi l'insulte écrite sur le mur, pourquoi l'explosion.

Il n'avait pas voulu penser à Alex, se dire que ceux qui avaient fait ça avait pu s'en prendre à lui. C'était un enfant sans aucun lien apparent avec lui…

Mais…peut-être n'avaient-ils pas besoin de lui faire du mal.

Yassen avait toujours ses vêtements en se réveillant : on l'avait soigné sommairement, sa jambe et son épaule étaient immobilisées par des attelles, mais les brûlures sur son dos et sa nuque le faisaient souffrir.

Il était resté silencieux, calme…jusqu'à trouver, collé au tissu de sa chemise, quelques cheveux clairs ensanglantés.

Ignorant ses blessures, Yassen s'était redressé et avait appelé, plusieurs minutes, serrant sa macabre découverte dans le poing. Seul le silence lui avait répondu, on ne lui avait pas même apporté un repas. Finalement, il s'était assis sur sa couchette et avait fermé les yeux, s'immobilisant tout à fait.

« Alex… »

« Il est encore vivant. »

Le russe braqua son regard sur l'œil noir enfoncé dans la paroi hâve de sa cellule, d'où sortait une voix calme, mécanique, presque inhumaine.

« Vous l'avez bien protégé de l'explosion. A part quelques contusions et un traumatisme léger, il va bien. »

« C'est un miracle que vous alliez bien aussi, alors. »

La voix se tut un instant, puis reprit :

« Vous faites de l'humour, Gregorovich ? Ca ne vous ressemble guère… »

Le russe sourit mais ne répondit pas. Alex était en bonne santé, il n'avait pas besoin d'en savoir plus. Le reste importait peu.

« Vous n'avez pas faim ? Soif ? A cette heure, il fait une chaleur atroce dans votre chambre. »

Toujours aucune réponse.

« Vous n'avez besoin de rien ? »

« Une chose. Ce dont vous avez déjà parlé…mais je suppose que rien ne sera gratuit. »

« En effet. Nous avons une proposition… »

Gregorovich eut un léger rire, amer, sinistre.

« Evidemment. Vous me vendez le sourire d'Alex, ça ne me surprend pas. »

Très lentement, il se leva et s'approcha de l'œil noir.

« Y-a-t-il un nom derrière ce marché ? Si vous me connaissez bien, vous savez aussi que je ne traite pas avec les fantômes. »

« Les Cosaques. »

Nouveau silence. Gregorovich secoua lentement la tête.

« Reformer les anciennes équipes ? Désolé…je ne fais plus brûler les quartiers russes depuis des années. »

« Alors nous ne pouvons pas promettre que vous reverrez le sourire de Rider. »

* * *

Alex contemplait la photo dans un silence pesant…il ne détachais pas ses yeux du sourire de Yassen, qui tenait Natalia contre lui, entouré par un petit groupe de jeunes qui riaient. 

« C'était un petit mariage…il n'avait presque pas d'argent. Mais il voulait me faire plaisir…il a toujours été débrouillard. Je savais bien que ce n'était pas grand-chose, mais ça a tout de même été une très belle journée. »

Natalia souriait, mélancolique.

« Cosaque a changé peu après…Il s'est laissé entraîné. La disparition de ses parents, la misère, ça ne l'avait pas laissé souriant longtemps. Il est devenu distant, agressif. J'ai commencé à comprendre qu'il allait trop loin lorsqu'il m'a installée dans une belle maison dans les quartiers chics…Lui qui n'avait jamais aimé l'argent, il semblait s'y accrocher. Je ne l'ai plus reconnu, mais quand il a quitté la Russie sans me prévenir, j'ai compris que quelque chose avait très mal tourné. Les cosaques sont ensuite venus me déloger et m'annoncer qu'il était mort. Ils m'ont même montré une photo. »

Alex reposa la photo. Il avait la nausée…il s'attendait à ce que cette femme, qui connaissait Yassen mieux que lui, démentirait ce passé horrible que Rostova lui avait jeté au visage.

Mais la réalité était là : Yassen avait été un terroriste, fanatisé et manipulé. Et les événements ne lui avaient même pas servi de leçon, apparemment.

« Comment avez-vous fait alors ? »

« Je me suis remariée. Mon second mari est mort il y a quelques années, je m'étais retirée dans les alpes françaises…voir Moscou ou la Russie me rendait malade. C'est Diane qui m'a appris que Cosaque avait refait surface. Tu as d'autres questions, Alex ? »

« Non. Je veux rentrer chez moi. A Londres. »

L'expression d'Alex était redevenue glaciale, sa bouche était crispée, ses yeux emplis de colère.

« Tout de suite. »

Natalia hocha la tête.

« Je comprends. J'aimerais…avant que tu ne retournes chez toi, j'aimerais que tu me dises…Qui étais-tu pour Cosaque ? »

Alex s'était levé pour regagner sa cabine. Il jeta un regard de biais à Natalia.

« Personne. Il connaissait mon père, c'est tout. »

Puis il disparut dans la cabine.

* * *

Jack avait laissé l'équivalent de deux cents livres en liquide sur le meuble de l'entrée si Alex avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. Ni lui ni Yassen n'y avaient touché, le russe avait un compte suffisamment bien approvisionné pour que ce ne soit pas nécessaire. 

Alex avait vérifié : un voyage vers la Russie coûtait 400 £ aller-retour, sans compter le logement. Mais il n'avait pas prévu de rester longtemps…et puis, il pourrait toujours aller dans l'appartement de Yassen.

Il avait prit sa décision dans l'avion qui le ramenait à Londres : il allait se rendre chez les cosaques et leur demander des comptes…leur demander si tout ça était vrai. De toute façon il n'avait plus rien à perdre, maintenant. Alors qu'il bouclait son sac, il jeta un regard triste à la photo sur la bibliothèque : Jack le tenait par l'épaule, souriante.

« Désolé, Jack…Je suis désolé. »

« Alex ? »

Il tressaillit violemment. Ce n'était pas la voix de sa gouvernante…mais pour l'appeler aussi familièrement…

« Alex, tu es là ? »

Par réflexe, il s'aplatit derrière le canapé et risqua un coup d'œil vers le couloir de l'entrée. Un homme était entré…Au premier coup d'œil, il s'agissait d'un businessman ordinaire, mais Alex avait appris à reconnaître la petite bosse caractéristique au niveau du veston : son visiteur n'était pas venu désarmé.

Le MI6. Ils savaient qu'il était revenu en Angleterre.

« Alex, Monsieur Blunt voudrait te voir, descends ! Il n'y en n'aura que pour quelques minutes… »

« Quelques minutes avant de m'envoyer en Papouasie Orientale, oui… » Grinça Alex en se contorsionnant pour contourner le canapé et se diriger vers la sortie. Malheureusement, alors qu'il passait l'angle, son visiteur fit irruption dans le salon…pour le trouver allongé au pied du canapé, sac sur le dos, une liasse de billets dépassant de la poche de son blouson.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? »

« Je joue. » Répondit innocemment Alex « à l'espion. C'est mon jeu préféré. »

L'homme le dévisagea quelques secondes, prenant conscience que le gamin se fichait de lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu joues avec de l'argent dans les poches ? Tu t'apprêtais à sortir ? »

« Pourquoi, j'ai pas le droit ? »

« Où est ta gouvernante ? »

« Sortie. » Rétorqua Alex, qui sentait que le type en face de lui était de moins en moins enclin à le croire.

« Et ton russe ? »

« Sorti. Avec ma gouvernante. Ils sont sortis tous les deux et je joue dans mon salon. Incroyable, non ? »

Apparemment, il avait raison : l'homme du MI6 ne le croyait pas. Il se pencha et l'attrapa par le bras :

« Bon, tu t'es suffisamment fichu de moi, Alan Blunt veut te voir. »

« Mon planning est complet. Lâchez-moi. »

« J'ai dit….HURF !!!!!! »

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé près de l'homme, Alex lui avait administré un direct dans le plexus, avant de lui expédier un coup de genou en pleine figure.

« Toi, sale gosse….HA !!!! »

Deuxième coup, au niveau de la jugulaire. L'agent du MI6 s'effondra.

« Vous devez être nouveau, vous. Sinon vous m'auriez pas pris de cette façon. » Laissa tomber Alex avant d'enjamber le corps recroquevillé pour sortir de la maison.

* * *

Boris Lindorv soupira. Il travaillait à l'aéroport Domodedovo depuis bientôt dix ans…et depuis bientôt dix ans son chef lui répétait chaque matin que son travail, une machine aurait pu le faire, plus vite, plus efficacement. Et chaque matin, Boris rétorquait que de toute façon, le gouvernement payait moins cher pour lui que pour une machine. 

Il chargea une troisième valise sur le chariot…Il avait de la chance, les avions de cette ligne étaient rarement plein, ils partaient très tôt de Londres…ou Paris, peut-être. Il n'y avait à bord que des insomniaques ou des avares, qui préféraient se lever à une heure du matin plutôt que de dépenser un sou supplémentaire.

Et des gosses resquilleurs.

Boris contempla, abasourdi, l'enfant accroupi au milieu des valises. Il devait avoir un peu plus de quinze ans, à en juger par sa carrure, des cheveux clairs, de grands yeux noirs…

« Ty dyélayéte èdyésy ? » (Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? )

Pas de réponse. Le garçon ne bougeait pas…Boris pénétra dans la soute et se pencha sur lui…Il paraissait tétanisé.

« Ty odobryéni ? » (Tu vas bien ?)

Boris voyait mal en quoi un jeune occidental s'amuserait à faire de l'immigration clandestine à Moscou…Ce devrait être un pari stupide que le gamin avait voulu relever…Le bagagiste ne s'étonnait plus de rien, venant des anglais et des français. Il tendit la main pour aider le petit à se relever, mais son geste resta suspendu lorsqu'il entendit :

« Ya ichtchou…d…dlja…kazaki. » (Je veux voir les cosaques.)

C'était un russe maladroit, écorché, mais soigneusement répété. L'enfant avait lu sa phrase sur un carnet qu'il tenait serré dans le poing. Boris fronça les sourcils.

Les cosaques ?

« Qui est-tu ? Anglais ? » Fit-il finalement dans un britannique alourdi par l'accent. Le garçon hocha la tête.

« Pourquoi vouloir aller aux cosaques ? »

« Je dois parler à un chef…C'est important. »

Le bagagiste considéra Alex Rider quelques secondes, puis le releva brutalement, sans douceur. Tous ceux qui étaient en bas de l'échelle avaient des rapports avec les cosaques…un peu de trafic, un coup de main pour transporter des produits, de généreux dessous de tables.

La consigne était claire : le silence.

Les occidentaux…du moins ceux qui n'étaient mêlé ni à un trafic, ni à aucune organisation politique ou mafieuse, voyaient les cosaques comme de simples paysans, aux méthodes barbare.

Et le gamin savait ce qu'il demandait.

Anglais ou pas, jeune ou pas, il s'expliquerait avec les cosaques. Boris le traîna sur la piste et le jeta sur le siège du chariot à bagage.

« Pas bouger. Je t'emmène là où tu veux. Mais pas revenir vivant, sois sûr. »

Alex hocha la tête mais ne broncha pas. Boris monta à son tour et démarra, le visage fermé. Ils traversèrent les pistes jusqu'à un préfabriqué, où deux autres employés sirotaient un café en parlant. Ils se turent dès qu'ils virent Alex.

« Kazaki. » Se contenta de dire Boris en indiquant le garçon d'un mouvement de tête. L'un des deux hommes reposa aussitôt sa tasse.

Il ne posa aucune question et fit signe à Alex de le suivre, lui faisant traverser une nouvelle portion de piste, jusqu'à un second préfabriqué, où il passa un rapide coup de téléphone.

« On va venir te chercher. Si tu essaies de t'en aller, personne te retrouver…ok ? »

Alex resserra les doigts sur le cran d'arrêt dissimulé dans sa poche mais acquiesça. Il s'efforçait de ne pas réfléchir…sinon il aurait peur. Et au moment de s'expliquer, il ne pourrait que rester les bras ballants, tétanisé.

Une heure s'écoula avant qu'il n'entende des pas à l'extérieur…Ses doigts et son visage étaient engourdis par le froid et la tension. Il vit entrer deux hommes vêtus chaudement, qui le considérèrent quelques secondes.

« Qui t'envoie ? »

« Gregorovich. »

Il y eut un silence.

« Yassen Gregorovich ? »

« Oui. »

Les hommes échangèrent un regard, puis se penchèrent sur Alex et l'immobilisèrent. Il n'eut pas le temps de se débattre. Les deux cosaques – Alex était presque sûr d'avoir affaire à eux – lui enfoncèrent la tête dans une cagoule sombre aux relents d'eau croupie et lui passèrent une paire de menotte, lui tordant les bras derrière le dos. Alex balança la tête et sentit l'arrière de son crâne heurter le front de celui qui tentait de l'attacher. Libérant un bras, il arracha la cagoule et frappa une deuxième fois au visage du cosaque.

Manifestement, Yassen n'était pas populaire chez ses anciens employeurs. Le second cosaque tenait une lourde matraque et tenta de faucher Alex, qui s'abrita derrière son comparse, lequel récolta le coup qui lui était destiné.

« Attrape-le !!!! »

Ses attaquants lui bloquaient la porte…Alex balaya le préfabriqué du regard…il ne lui restait que l'escalier. Au pas de course, il monta les marches, priant pour que la porte ne soit pas fermée. Il n'était pas venu jusqu'ici pour se faire tuer. Le cosaque à la matraque commença à monter à sa suite :

« Où tu va ? Pas d'issue par-là !!! »

L'ignorant, Alex tira la poignée et ramena la porte rouillée à lui, avant de se faufiler dans la pièce. Le cosaque voulut glisser la main pour l'attraper au col…Juste avant qu'Alex ne lui referme la porte dessus. Il entendit un hurlement et tira de toutes ses forces pour maintenir le bras du cosaque bloqué…

« Je vais te tuer !!!!! Te tuer !!!! »

« Avec l'autre main, alors. »

Alex relâcha la poignée, et vit avec soulagement le bras disparaître. Il bloqua la porte et recula, essoufflé, paniqué…Ses poursuivants avaient raison, la pièce n'avait aucune issue, pas même une fenêtre.

Il s'agissait apparemment d'un dépôt à outils…Alex étudia rapidement l'établi alors qu'il entendait des coups sourds contre la porte de métal.

* * *

Licht contempla ses deux hommes comme un roi qui s'apprêterait à congédier un bouffon qui ne l'amusait plus. Il inspira et se servit une nouvelle cuillerée de sauce qu'il disposa méthodiquement dans son assiette. Il était installé devant une table sobre mais élégante, au cœur d'un petit salon dépourvu de fenêtre…Un pistolet automatique était posé juste à côté de sa fourchette. 

« Reprenons. Vous allez chercher un clandestin à l'aéroport après un appel – très vague – au sujet d'un enfant qui demande à parler à un chef cosaque. Une fois sur place, il apparaît que l'enfant en question connaît un de nos anciens agents, vous décidez de le neutraliser et de me l'amener. C'est la procédure, c'est parfait. »

Licht posa calmement le saucier devant lui et regarda Alex, que les deux cosaques avaient assis à table, non sans lui avoir grogné l'ordre de rester tranquille.

« Au final vous avez réussi. Mais pour ça, vous avez alerté le service de sécurité de l'aéroport, pour cause d'explosion dans les bâtiments de maintenance…et lorsque j'ai l'audace de vous demander comment vous avez réussi un tel exploit, vous m'annoncez que ce GOSSE est responsable de l'explosion. Maintenant que j'ai bien ri, expliquez-vous. »

Les deux cosaques suaient à grosses gouttes. Finalement, l'un d'eux – le manchot comme l'appelait Alex – prit la parole :

« Quand…quand on a voulu le neutraliser, il ne s'est pas laissé faire. »

« Oui, évidemment…un enfant de 14 ans armé d'un sac à dos, ça ne pouvait que tourner en votre défaveur. » Grinça Licht avant de pousser la corbeille de fruit vers Alex. « Sers-toi, on dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. »

« Il s'est enfui à l'étage et je l'ai suivi…il a failli me trancher la main ! »

« Pas la langue manifestement…et quand vous avez enfin réussi à entrer, que s'est-il passé ? »

« Il…tenait un gant. »

Il y eut un autre silence…les traits de Licht se contractèrent quelques secondes :

« Un gant. »

« Je…Je me suis pas méfié. »

« Vous auriez dû, chacun sait que c'est une arme mortelle. »

« Ensuite il y a eu l'explosion…ça a laissé un cratère au beau milieu de la pièce et il a essayé de filer par le trou. »

« Avec un gant. Dites-moi messieurs…est-ce que vous vous FOUTEZ DE MA GUEULE ? Toi… »

Le chef cosaque tourna de nouveau son attention vers Alex :

« Explique-toi. »

« J'avais rempli le gant de…d'essence. Et après je l'ai enflammé, c'est tout. »

« C'est tout… »

Licht eut un regard tel qu'Alex crut qu'il allait lui mettre une balle entre les deux yeux sans réfléchir…Il se renfonça dans son siège, serrant les dents.

« Tu lances sur deux hommes armés une bombe artisanale et tu manques en amputer un et c'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? C'est tout ? Que comptais-tu faire ensuite ? Attaquer le kremlin armé de tennis explosives ? »

Le cosaque parlait d'un ton posé mais chacun de ses mots sifflaient. Il dévisagea Alex encore quelques secondes, puis, contre toute attente, éclata de rire :

« Un cocktail Molotov de chantier ! J'aurais vraiment tout entendu…si je n'avais pas écouté ces deux imbéciles, tu serais mort, petit. Je déteste les menteurs. Ha, ha….je ne sais pas d'où tu sors, mais tu es soit complètement fou, soit complètement stupide, soit les deux ! Ca mérite mon attention en tout cas… Quant à vous deux… »

Il cessa subitement de rire et fixa ses hommes.

« Vous avez de la chance que ce gamin ait un lien avec Gregorovich, sans quoi c'est avec ses tripes que je vous étranglais…de l'air ! »

Les cosaques ne se firent pas prier et sortirent par la grande double porte en ne cessant de saluer. Licht eut un reniflement méprisant.

« Des incapables…Aussi faiblards et ramollis que des occidentaux. Quant à toi, tu vas me dire ce que tu veux aux Cosaques…enfin toi ou…Gregorovich. »

« Gregorovich est mort. » Rétorqua Alex « C'est pour ça que je suis là. »

Licht haussa un sourcil.

« Tu risques ta peau pour un mort ? Alors que tu es encore à l'âge où tu ne tiens pas debout sur un vélo ? »

« Je tiens très bien sur un vélo. Je suis venu par ce que je veux en savoir plus sur le passé de Yassen. »

« Tiens donc. C'est pour un exposé ? » Se moqua Licht en piquant un morceau de viande sans quitter Alex des yeux.

« Non mais j'aime bien connaître le passé des gens avec qui je sors. »

Le cosaque manqua recracher ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Tu…sors ? » Toussa-t-il

« Oui et je parle pas de sortie au cinéma. Vous pouvez me répondre ou pas ? »

« A une condition. Dis-moi qui tu es. »

Alex hésita quelques secondes…après les deux pavés qu'il avait jetés sur le crâne du cosaque, il pouvait bien continuer…

« Je suis Alex Rider…Le fils du tueur à gage Hunter, le neveu de l'agent Ian Rider et agent pour le MI6. »

Licht le considéra quelques secondes, puis abaissa lentement la main sur son pistolet.

« Petit, si tu n'avais pas voyagé dans une soute pendant plus de dix heures, exigé de me rencontrer et ramené mes hommes dans cet état, je t'aurais cassé deux côtes juste pour cette phrase. Tu as du le comprendre, je n'aime pas qu'on me prenne pour un imbécile... »

Lentement, Licht pointa le canon sur Alex.

« Essaie de te mettre à ma place. J'apprends que le service d'ordre de l'aéroport est venu demander des comptes à mes hommes, qui me ramène pour responsable un échantillon gratuit, lequel affirme être un espion couchant avec un tueur à gages recherché et fiché en liste noire de son propre pays. Tu serais une fille de trente ans aux allures vénéneuses, je ne broncherais pas, mais là… »

Alex déglutit.

« Vous pouvez vérifier mon dossier. »

« Est-ce que j'ai une tête de fonctionnaire, gamin ? D'après moi, les gens qui ont un CV comme celui de Gregorovich ne l'ont pas dans des papiers tamponnés, mais dans leur peau. Alors dis-moi…Comment je vais pouvoir le vérifier d'après toi ? »

Licht s'était remis à sourire, mais Alex songea qu'il préférait encore le voir en colère.

« J'espère que tu aimes les animaux. »

« Ca dépend lesquels…j'aime moyennement les méduses et les requins en fait. »

« Aucun problème, nous n'avons pas de mer en Russie. En revanche nous avons des lynx. »

A SUIVRE…


	4. Chapter 4

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Childrens are not eternals**__**- chapitre 4**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après mes deux premières fics, « Moscou Blues » et « We feed the world », que je vous conseille de lire avant de vous attaquer à celle-ci. Bonne lecture !_

_Il y aura quelques phrases en russe dans ce chapitre…Je précise qu'elles sont sans doute TRES approximatives, puisque je ne parle pas la langue. S'il y a des pratiquant(e)s parmi vous, je leur fais mes plus plates excuses._

* * *

_**Je vous annonçe l'ouverture d'un chtit forum dédié à Alex Rider, qui n'attend plus que les fics, les fanarts et les post . J'y mettrais notamment mes fics et les fanarts que je rackette à une copine dessinatrice : L'adresse est dans mon profil **_

* * *

« Vous n'avez toujours pas changé d'avis ? » 

Yassen était immobile, installé dans un coin de la cellule. Il faisait quelques assouplissements.

« Toujours pas. Je choisis chacun de mes employeurs et je ne travaillerais jamais pour la mafia rouge, quel que soit le montant. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'argent que nous vous proposons, mais une protection, Gregorovich. Un petit pavillon et une nouvelle identité pour votre encombrante « petite amie ». »

Le visage du Russe se crispa et il leva vers la caméra un regard glacial, où étincelait une lueur de colère, terrible, implacable.

« Comme vous l'avez fait pour Natalia, oui…je n'oublie pas. Je n'oublierais jamais, pour ça il n'y a aucun risque. Je connais ce marché, je pourrais vous répéter chacune de ses clauses. »

Lentement, il se leva et se dirigea vers la caméra, sans la quitter des yeux, d'un pas lent, presque félin.

« Vous allez installer Alex dans une belle maison au cœur de Moscou, me faire miroiter une vie tranquille, puis l'utiliser contre moi…vous devez songer que ce sera facile : un enfant, à la cervelle malléable, du pain béni pour des affairistes enragés de votre style. On voit que vous ne le connaissez pas. Il n'a pas une once de ressemblance avec Natalia, il n'a rien d'un oiseau en cage. »

« Si les barreaux sont assez dorés, n'importe qui peut accepter. Le MI6 n'aura plus d'emprise sur lui. »

« Mais vous si. »

Yassen s'était arrêté devant la caméra. Avec une vivacité surprenante, il saisit l'embout et le serra entre ses doigts.

« Je préfère le laisser partir. Je sais ce qui arrive aux gens que je tente d'attacher. Mon égoïsme a déjà détruit ma vie une fois. Allez vous faire foutre. Et c'est mon dernier mot. »

Il augmenta la pression et le verre qui lui renvoyait son reflet se fissura.

« Dites au commanditaire que je ferais de même avec son crâne…dites lui aussi que je sais pertinemment à qui j'ai affaire. Cette méthode d'explosifs…ha…Ca me rappellerait presque des souvenirs. Une couche de peinture hautement inflammable qui dissimule un détonateur et le masque de n'importe quel détecteur. Admirablement minuté. »

« C'est vous qui avez inventé cette méthode, Yassen. Vous étiez le meilleur et vous l'êtes encore. »

« Le meilleur croque-mort, oui. J'aurais préféré être le meilleur mari. »

Avec une grimace, il relâcha la caméra et retourna s'asseoir sur le lit. Il avait placé près de l'oreiller les quelques mèches blondes trouvées sur sa combinaison…durant quelques secondes, il les observa, les prit entre deux doigts, délicatement.

Puis il les laissa tomber au sol et cessa de les regarder.

* * *

« Comment trouves-tu l'endroit ? » S'enquit Licht alors qu'un de ses hommes faisait les poches d'Alex.

« Ca manque de décoration. »

« Il n'avait que ça. » Annonça l'homme en retirant le couteau à cran d'arrêt de la poche d'Alex. Licht hocha la tête, apparemment satisfait.

« Voilà ce que je te propose. Ceci est une arène dans laquelle j'organise des combats de chien…ça distrait mes hommes et nous permet de faire un peu d'argent de poche….Mais ce soir, elle est à toi. »

En fait d'arène, il s'agissait d'un petit hangar clôturé en cercle et encadré de fils barbelés. Sans s'approcher, Alex devinait encore les lambeaux de peaux accrochés au métal et sentit la nausée lui remonter dans le ventre.

« La règle est très simple, Rider. Tu entres, nous faisons entrer le lynx, tu restes en vie…ça te convient ? »

« Je pourrais pas plutôt faire ça avec une mitrailleuse lourde ?»

Licht se mit à rire, mais redevint brusquement sérieux.

« J'ajouterais que si tu tue le lynx, je te trancherais un bras…ou une jambe selon l'humeur. »

« Vous m'envoyez me battre contre lui et vous voulez que je lui fasse des civilités ? »

« J'aime cet animal. Allez. »

Licht claqua des doigts et Alex fut poussé dans l'arène, le petit portail claquant derrière son dos. La cage du lynx avait été placée à l'autre extrémité. L'animal était debout, ses yeux luisaient derrière les barreaux. Il avait braqué son regard sur Alex, et suivait chacun de ses mouvements…

Une corde avait été attachée sur la porte de la cage. Lorsqu'un des cosaques tira dessus, l'animal sortit d'un pas presque nonchalant et s'immobilisa quelques secondes, comme s'il jaugeait les lieux. Alex sentait des sueurs froides lui descendre le long du dos…un frisson l'agita.

Et le lynx bondit dans sa direction. Alex s'écarta violemment et se mit à courir de l'autre côté de l'arène. Aussitôt, le félin le suivit et coupa sa retraite. Il y avait quelque chose de presque paresseux dans sa façon de traquer Alex.

« Je te donne une information qui peut t'être utile, Rider : les lynx attaquent à la gorge et au visage. » Lui lança Licht.

« Merci. » Grinça Alex. « Ca me rassure de savoir que le croque-mort aura du boulot pour me rendre présentable. »

La griffe le manqua de peu, lui entaillant la joue. Il voulut reculer et manqua s'empaler sur les dents des barbelés, qui déchirèrent son pull. Le lynx s'approcha à nouveau, excité par l'odeur de sang et banda ses muscles.

Il allait bondir.

Alex plongea dans la poussière et sentit les pattes arrières de l'animal lui frôler la tête. Il leva aussitôt le poing et frappa le félin au flanc.

Le lynx cracha et siffla de douleur en retombant sur ses pattes, chancelant. Alex devait absolument mettre ce temps de répit à profit…en voyant la corde enroulée autour de la porte de la cage, il avait eu une idée, mais n'était pas sûr d'avoir le temps de la mettre en application.

Il se remit à courir, les poumons brûlants, en partie encombré par la poussière qu'il avait avalée lors de son plongeon improvisé. Sans le voir, il sentait presque le lynx bondir à sa suite.

La cage était trop haute pour qu'il monte dessus, mais la porte était à demi abaissée et il pouvait saisir la corde. L'homme qui la tenait le considéra avec surprise et Alex n'eut aucun mal à la lui arracher des mains, la ramenant à lui.

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'un coup de griffe vicieux lui lacéra le dos. Alex hurla de douleur et s'effondra. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que le lynx fonde sur lui. Les crocs saisirent le col de son pull, manquant sa gorge de quelques millimètres. Le prochain coup serait le bon…Alex lâcha la corde. L'animal était trop rapide, trop leste pour lui. Ca n'avait rien à voir avec la méduse, rien à voir avec le requin…Il sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux…

Derrière les barreaux, Licht haussa les épaules et écrasa sa cigarette contre les barbelés.

Non, pas question.

Il n'avait pas échappé à Sayle, au docteur, à Damian Cray ou à Sarov et son immonde laquais pour se faire égorger par un fauve dans une arène conçue par des barbares. Il administra de violents coups de pied dans le ventre du lynx, jusqu'à ce que ce dernier le lâche en sifflant.

« Désolé mon vieux…Mais moi je veux mourir dans mon lit. »

Il rattrapa la corde et recula lentement hors de portée du sphinx, commençant à marcher en cercle, autour de l'arène. Ses mains tremblaient…une première fois il manqua son nœud coulant. Puis une deuxième. Le lynx se ramassait sur lui-même pour un autre assaut.

Mais lorsqu'il sauta Alex, celui-ci était prêt. Il roula à nouveau hors de la portée de l'animal et d'un mouvement souple, abattit la corde sur sa tête. Une seconde, il crut l'avoir manqué.

Mais en se redressant, il sentit la corde se tendre : le lynx était attaché.

Restait à fixer la corde pour l'empêcher de l'attaquer à nouveau. Le problème, c'est qu'Alex ne voyait aucun point d'attache.

A part…

Une seconde secousse sur la corde lui signala que le Lynx essayait de se dégager. Alex se campa plus fermement sur ses jambes et remonta ses bras, essayant de maintenir toute sa force musculaire pour que le fauve ne lui arrache pas la corde.

Le seul point d'attache dont il disposait était à deux mètres de lui…mais il peinait déjà à garder la corde sans bouger. Serrant les dents, il tira. Les os de ses bras craquaient presque, ses muscles lui donnaient envie de crier de douleur. A reculons, il alla vers la cage, ses tennis laissant de profonds sillons dans la poussière. Le lynx redoubla d'effort et rugit, mais Alex tint bon. Il passa à côté de la cage et, passant ses bras à travers les barreaux, enroula la corde autour, avant de faire de même avec le second, jusqu'à ce que le lynx soit quasiment à sa hauteur.

Puis il se laissa tomber au sol, le fauve fauchant furieusement l'air à un mètre de lui.

« Faites-moi sortir… »

Le visage barbouillé de larmes, Alex releva la tête vers Licht :

« FAITES-MOI SORTIR !!!!! »

Le cosaque sourit et fit signe à ses hommes.

* * *

« Alors dis-moi…est-ce que Yassen est un petit ami attentionné ? »

Alex fusilla Licht du regard. Une femme avait soigné les blessures sur son dos et lui avait même fait une piqûre d'anti-inflammatoire. On lui avait également donné des vêtements propres et servi un repas, qu'il n'avait pas touché.

« Ca vous regarde pas. C'est moi qui suis venu poser des questions, et j'ai mérité mes réponses. Est-ce que Yassen Gregorovich a travaillé pour vous ? »

Licht marqua une pause, puis prit une gorgée d'alcool.

« Non. Pas directement. »

« On m'a affirmé qu'il avait travaillé avec les cosaques. »

« Le terme le plus exact serait « terroriste ». Il posait des bombes. Il était connu pour être extrêmement minutieux. J'ai été en contact plusieurs fois avec lui, pour quelques opérations. Mais son véritable employeur…c'était la Mafia. Le groupuscule auquel il appartenait prenait des ordres d'un ponte de l'organisation. Je ne crois pas que Gregorovich le savait…ou il s'en fichait. »

Alex avait la gorge nouée…il en oubliait la douleur cuisante des plaies dans son dos. Licht termina son verre et croisa les jambes.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu es venu te prouver, mais je n'ai rien de très sympathique à t'apprendre. Gregorovich aurait tout fait pour sa femme, et elle lui en a donné les moyens. »

« Pardon ? »

« C'est Natalia qui a introduit Gregorovich dans le milieu…son frère travaillait chez des trafiquants d'arme. »

Alex resta silencieux quelques secondes.

« Et…quand il est parti ? »

« Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'ils se sont disputés et qu'il a fui en Orient après ça. »

« Et…Natalia….elle… »

« Oh, je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle l'ait jamais aimé…je l'ai rencontrée plusieurs fois, ce n'est pas une femme chaleureuse ou prévenante. Elle aimait être vue et elle était très dure avec Yassen. Mais lui, il ne voyait rien…ou il ne voulait rien voir, en tout cas. Jusqu'à l'incident dont t'a fait part Rostova, du moins. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il ait une autre aventure. »

Alex se racla la gorge et le cosaque se mit à rire.

« Il avait juré de ne plus jamais avoir de liaison. »

« Et Natalia…elle est restée en lien avec la mafia ? »

« On peut le dire comme ça, oui… »

Licht eut un petit sourire amer.

« Elle contrôle le réseau Moscovite. »

* * *

Les menottes sciaient les poignets de Yassen, mais il restait calme, ne daignant pas jeter un regard aux deux hommes qui le surveillaient, apparemment nerveux. Il ignorait exactement ce qu'on avait pu leur dire à son sujet, mais ça ne devait pas être excessivement rassurant, à en juger par leur tension. Il suffisait qu'il fasse légèrement rouler les muscles de ses épaules pour ne pas s'ankyloser pour que les deux gardes tressaillent, comme piqués.

« Excusez-moi, mais votre supérieur compte me faire attendre longtemps ? » Finit-il par demander calmement.

« La ferme ! »

Gregorovich eut un regard empli de lassitude à celui qui lui avait intimé le silence, un petit morveux d'une vingtaine d'années tout au plus, qui se cramponnait à son fusil comme un chien à son os.

« La grossièreté ne remplacera pas la supériorité et la puissance dont tu manques. » Lui asséna Yassen avec une espèce de pitié. « Tu as peur de moi et tu as parfaitement raison. Je pourrais te tuer sans la moindre arme, sans que tu ais le temps de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. C'est cruel de t'avoir demandé de me surveiller. »

Le deuxième garde se crispa et releva le canon de son arme.

« Il t'a dit de la fermer ! Exécution ! »

« Je n'obéis pas aux sous-fifres. Dites à votre chef de se dépêcher. »

La porte s'ouvrit alors sur Diane, précédant Diva. Gregorovich se figea quelques secondes, mais son visage n'exprima aucune émotion. Voir entrer un cadavre ne lui aurait pas fait davantage fait d'effet. Natalia le considéra quelques secondes, avant de plisser son nez délicat.

« A une époque, je te trouvais une certaine élégance, mais j'avoue que les années ne t'ont pas arrangé. »

« Contrairement à toi, je vois. Toujours aussi garce. »

Le regard de Natalia étincela et elle frappa Yassen au visage, lui laissant une marque sur la pommette.

« Tu es injuste, tu sais. » Reprit le russe, imperturbable. « Après ce que tu m'as fait, ce serait plutôt à moi de te frapper. Et je le ferais avec grand plaisir. »

« Ce que je t'ai fait ? Et ce que TOI tu m'as fait ?????? »

D'un geste rageur, elle arracha l'écharpe qui masquait sa cicatrice. Yassen sourit légèrement :

« C'est peu pour avoir fait de moi un assassin…mais estime-toi heureuse, à l'époque, j'avais encore des scrupules. Car si c'était à refaire… »

Son regard se planta dans celui de Diva.

« Si c'était à refaire Natalia, à l'heure qu'il est c'est tout ton visage que tu masquerais derrière une écharpe. »

* * *

« C'est confirmé, Natalia s'est rendue dans les alpes françaises…du moins, son avion privé s'y est posé et n'a plus décollé depuis. »

Licht quitta son bureau et alla ouvrir le petit coffre derrière lui.

« Combien as-tu sur toi ? »

« Environ 200 £. »

« A peine suffisant pour aller jusqu'à Paris…sans compter que tu ne trouveras pas Natalia seul. »

Le cosaque jeta une liasse de billets sur le bureau.

« J'ai un contact dans la mafia. Il t'emmènera dans les alpes…si tu es réellement un espion, infiltrer les installations de Diva ne devrait pas te poser de problème. »

« Pourquoi vous faites ça ? »

Licht eut un petit sourire et se réinstalla à son bureau.

« Nous en Russie, nous n'aimons pas gaspiller notre temps…et nous aimons les gens qui ne font pas les choses à moitié. J'ai entendu quelques petites rumeurs au sujet de Diva ces derniers temps. »

Il prit un stylo et joua négligemment avec, considérant Alex du coin de l'œil.

« Nous sommes des révolutionnaires…des « fouteurs de merde » comme vous dites vulgairement chez vous. Tout ce qui peut contrarier la mafia me fait passer une bonne nuit. Il paraîtrait que l'organisation prépare un gros coup, je veux savoir de quoi il retourne et tout arrêter. »

« Simplement…par principe ? »

« Je n'aime pas que cette garce de Natalia se fasse du fric sans que personne ne bronche. »

Alex fit la grimace. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'allait lui dire Licht…sauf que contrairement au MI6, il ne s'amuserait pas à minimiser.

« Tu rentres, tu t'informes, tu règles tes comptes avec Diva et au passage tu casses quelques appareils, tu déchire quelques papiers. »

« Et j'essaie de pas me faire tuer. »

« Aussi, oui. » répondit Licht, dont le sourire s'élargit « Mais ça, mon garçon, ce n'est pas de mon ressort. Dans mon optique, tu es de la chair à canon. »

« Merci. » Grinça Alex.

« D'avoir eu la bonne foi de le reconnaître ? »

« Vous êtes le premier, c'est sûr. »

« Je ne suis pas anglais, moi. Deux de mes hommes te conduiront dans les alpes et te donneront un peu de matériel. D'après mes informations, la base de Diva est sur un sommet escarpé, donc inaccessible par la voie des airs. »

« Il n'y a pas de route ? »

« Oui. Garnie de barrière et de mitrailleuses tous les deux mètres. »

« Il me reste quoi comme option ? Je fais comme dans Harry Potter, j'utilise les cheminées ? »

Licht se mit à rire.

« Tu va utiliser tes jambes. On peut accéder à la base à pieds avec un brin d'escalade…à moins que tu ais les mains délicates ? »

« Comme le dos. » Rétorqua Alex en indiquant les profondes griffures. « Une fois sur place, je suis censé chercher quoi ? »

« Diva. Elle a toutes les réponses…mais elle ne te les donnera pas forcément. »

« Ca, je m'en charge. » Souffla Alex, le regard acéré.

* * *

« Diane est la meilleure. »

Gregorovich eut un sourire narquois à ces mots. Natalia sembla irritée :

« Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« Ce n'est pas ça…seulement tu es tellement persuadée de valoir plus que n'importe qui que je trouve ça amusant. »

« Tu rira moins d'ici quelques minutes. Tu as bientôt fini, Diane ? »

La jeune doctoresse approuva. Elle avait approché du siège où était ligoté Yassen une table roulante couverte d'outils biscornus et de petites bouteilles colorées.

« Diane est une légiste, elle sait donc différencier ce qui est mortel de ce qui ne l'est pas. »

« Manifestement pas, puisqu'elle travaille pour toi. »

Diva eut un sourire exaspéré et considéra son ex-mari comme si cette simple vue lui était intolérable.

« Il me semble pourtant ne pas te demander grand-chose…j'ai besoin de toi pour une opération importante, qui te permettra de remplir ton compte en banque de manière faramineuse…et d'acheter une maison, un nouveau nom et une belle vie à ton charmant petit protégé. Je suis certaine qu'il serait heureux d'avoir un belle chambre et suffisamment pour satisfaire tous ses caprices. »

Yassen resta imperturbable, toisant Diva avec froideur.

« Il a été adorable avec moi. Heureusement que j'ai empêché cette idiote de Rostova de l'éliminer, cela m'aurait empêché de te l'amener. »

« Sauf que tu ne l'as pas, n'est-ce pas ? Il t'a filé entre les mains… »

Natalia fronça le nez.

« Après avoir appris que j'étais ta femme – ta veuve, pardon – j'espérais qu'il voudrait me suivre. Mais il a insisté pour rentrer chez lui. »

« Pourquoi l'avoir ramené, alors ? »

« J'avais gagné sa confiance, je ne voulais pas tout gâcher…je lui ai envoyé un faux agent du MI6… »

« Pour lui montrer que tu avais sa sécurité à cœur… » Compléta Yassen d'un ton glacial « Quelle connerie. Tu ne l'aurais pas abusé bien longtemps. »

« Je ne l'ai pas abusé du tout. Il a assommé mon agent et s'est enfui. »

Gregorovich eut un rire de gorge. Natalia serra les dents :

« Oh oui, c'est amusant de voir son singe domestique faire des tours…mais tu ne riras pas longtemps et lui non plus. Tous mes hommes connaissent son signalement et ratissent Londres ainsi que les environs. Mais en attendant qu'il vienne nous rejoindre… »

Elle tourna la tête vers Diane, lui faisant signe de commencer. La jeune russe avait enfilé des gants de latex et déchiré un large morceau de gaze épaisse, qu'elle trempa dans le récipient à côté d'elle. Lorsqu'elle le passa sur les clavicules de Gregorovich, celui ressentit une vive brûlure au bout de quelques secondes, qui alla en s'intensifiant, jusqu'à ce qu'un soupir de douleur lui échappe.

« Il s'agit d'acide dilué…il n'attaque pas la chair mais brûle une infime partie de l'épiderme supérieure…ça ne te fera rien d'autre que quelques rougeurs, mais crois-moi, même toi…tu va finir par hurler. »

« Comme tu ne peux plus le faire, ma chérie ? »

« Rajoute de l'acide, Diane. »

* * *

Alex but une gorgée de sa gourde et prit une inspiration profonde en examinant la paroi face à lui. Elle était très lisse, difficile à escalader, les prises étaient trop rares…et à en juger par la hauteur, une chute lui coûterait un membre.

Ce qui revenait à mourir.

Il se trouvait dans un des sommets, loin de tout…il n'entendait pas un bruit, ni hommes, ni animaux.

« Toute la solitude d'un ermite. » Avait froidement plaisanté le mafieux qui l'avait largué à cinq kilomètres de là, puis avait fait faire demi-tour à l'avion sans même prendre la peine de vérifier que son saut en parachute s'était bien déroulé.

Plongeant les mains dans le petit sac à sa ceinture, Alex s'enduisit consciencieusement les paumes de craie. Ni corde, ni mousqueton, simplement de bonnes chaussures de marche qui lui éviteraient de se tordre bêtement la cheville en marchant et une gourde.

Mais surtout…

Un Beretta et deux chargeurs, placés sur sa hanche, dans un holster de cuir. Le MI6 avait des scrupules à offrir un moyen de tuer à un enfant de 14 ans, pas les cosaques. Licht lui avait donné un modèle relativement léger.

« Vise les genoux pour neutraliser. La gorge pour tuer. » Avait-il précisé en lui tendant le pistolet.

« Pas la tête ? »

« Trop facile de rater son coup. Vise la gorge, juste sous le menton si tu peux. Tu es bon tireur, je parie ? »

« Oui. »

« Bien sûr. »

Licht avait eu un dernier sourire en posant l'arme dans sa main.

Alex ne cessait de l'effleurer en marchant…il se sentait puissant…puissant et déterminé. Diva avait manipulé Yassen, puis elle avait tenté de faire de même avec lui, il n'allait pas la laisser s'en sortir à si bon compte.

Et puisque Yassen n'était plus là pour l'abattre…

Il enfonça ses doigts dans une autre prise et se hissa souplement. Son pied dérapa mais il se maintint grâce aux bras, gémissant de douleur quand ses muscles, déjà éprouvés par le lynx, protestèrent. L'entrée n'était plus très loin, le mafioso la lui avait indiqué avec précision.

D'une poussé violente sur ses bras endoloris, Alex monta encore.

L'ouverture était bien là.

Trop étroite pour un adulte, mais juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'un adolescent mince s'y glisse. Alex sourit et s'y engouffra.

Le pistolet frotta légèrement contre sa hanche, mais la sensation ne fit que le rassurer.

Puisque Yassen n'était plus là pour l'abattre, il le ferait lui-même.

**A SUIVRE…**


	5. Chapter 5

_Style: Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de: Alex rider_

_Couple: Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Childrens are not eternals- chapitre 5**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après mes deux premières fics, «Moscou Blues» et «We feed the world», que je vous conseille de lire avant de vous attaquer à celle-ci. Bonne lecture!_

_Il y aura quelques phrases en russe dans ce chapitre…Je précise qu'elles sont sans doute TRES approximatives, puisque je ne parle pas la langue. S'il y a des pratiquant(e)s parmi vous, je leur fais mes plus plates excuses._

_**Je vous annonçe l'ouverture d'un chtit forum dédié à Alex Rider, qui n'attend plus que les fics, les fanarts et les post . J'y mettrais notamment mes fics et les fanarts que je rackette à une copine dessinatrice: Alex Rider Secrets files (adresse sur mon profil)**_

_**Venez nombreux(ses)!**_

* * *

«Il s'est évanoui.»

Diva eut une grimace et se leva de son siège, depuis lequel elle avait suivi toute la séance.

«Il s'est ramolli…il y a quelques années, il aurait tenu encore des heures. Diane, vérifie qu'il n'est pas trop abîmé.»

La jeune doctoresse hocha la tête et retira lentement le casque tenaille qui pressait les tempes de Yassen avant de sortir son stéthoscope.

«Le pouls et régulier…je pense qu'il est affaibli à cause du manque de nourriture.»

«Si on parle de nourriture anglaise sans doute…» Rétorqua acidement Natalia avant de hausser les épaules: «Ramenez-le dans sa cellule. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un cadavre, et si ses limites sont déjà atteintes, nous allons attendre. Diane, tu assureras le suivi médical, je ne veux pas qu'il meure…pas avant d'avoir payé en tout cas.»

Elle se tourna vers un homme en costume, qui avait contemplé la scène, livide, les yeux révulsés.

«Où en êtes-vous avec le petit Rider?»

L'homme déglutit et dut inspirer à plusieurs reprises avant de répondre d'une voix chevrotante:

«Nous…avons quadrillé Londres. Aucune trace de lui.»

«C'est un enfant seul.»

«C'est…hem…le partenaire de votre mari, madame.»

Cela fut rapide.

Il n'eut même pas le temps de voir le geste de Natalia, ni de sentir l'aiguille qui s'enfonçait dans sa carotide.

Il ne souffrit même pas, émit un gargouillement pitoyable et s'effondra dans une mare de sang. Diane détourna les yeux, légèrement plus pâle. 

Sa patronne tuait presque toujours de cette manière: une aiguille simple enfoncé dans un point vital lorsqu'elle était miséricordieuse, pour infliger une mort rapide, et tout un lot d'aguilles empoisonnées pour les cas «spéciaux».

Elle en conservait une contre son poignet, qu'elle réservait au petit londonien, quelque chose qui obligerait Gregorovich à céder.

Diane redoutait cet instant.Tuer des mafieux ou des assassins comme le mari de sa patronne ne lui posait pas de problèmes…mais un enfant…Il lui avait fait de la peine dans l'avion. Il aimait sincèrement Gregorovich, à se demander comment quelqu'un de si droit ait pu s'attacher à ce tueur indifférent.

Diva repoussa le cadavre du pied avec nonchalance.

«Fais nettoyer ça, Diane, et assure-toi qu'on ramène celui-là en cellule sans anicroche. Il est tout à fait capable de feindre l'inconscience, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'en occuper, le chargement ne va pas tarder.»

Marchant dans la flaque de sang, elle marqua une pause à l'entrée de la salle et désigna le cadavre.

«Et dis au second de cet imbécile qu'il est promu.»

* * *

L'installation paraissait rudimentaire, mais Alex avait appris à se méfier des apparences, à fortiori chez les organisations criminelles. Et si cette base était à l'image de celle qui la dirigeait, il avait tout intérêt à redoubler de prudence.

En avançant dans le couloir, il put constater qu'il n'y avait que très peu de caméra, qui semblaient vieilles et usées, et ne bougeait pas…mais dans le cas présent, cela bloquait sa progression au lieu de la simplifier. Diva connaissait son signalement, elle lui tomberait dessus s'il se dévoilait tout de suite.

«Du gâteau» lui avait assuré Licht. Alex songea qu'il n'avait jamais trouvé la pâtisserie aussi indigeste et tira son Beretta du holster avant d'y visser le silencieux. A cette distance, l'œil de chacune des caméras était une cible facile, même pour quelqu'un qui tirait mal.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alex.

En trois coups, il dégagea totalement le couloir et s'y avança prudemment, regardant sans cesse de droite à gauche, attendant une porte dérobé, un faisceau infrarouge, ou un système de sécurité plus évolué. Cent mètres plus loin, il dut tirer sur deux autres caméras avant de déboucher sur un couloir plus large, flanqués de portes de part et d'autre. 

Alex hésita quelques secondes. Fallait-il chercher Diva par lui-même ou menacer quelqu'un? Si les mafiosi se déplaçaient en groupe, ce n'était pas gagné. 

Un bruit de pas l'obligea à prendre une décision rapide. Il ouvrit la première porte et plongea dans la salle, canon en avant.

Il entendit un cri et se retrouva pratiquement collé à un corps maigre. Se redressant violemment, il braqua son arme entre les deux yeux d'une fille brune, visiblement terrifiée. Elle partit dans une longue plainte dans une langue qu'il ne comprit pas en se protégeant le visage.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce boucan?»

Alex plongea jusque à temps derrière la porte alors qu'un homme entrait, et pu examiner la salle à loisirs. Il s'agissait d'une sorte de cabinet médical, muni d'un large siège de dentiste…couvert de sangles. 

La fille qu'Alex avait heurtée avait reculé face à l'homme, se protégeant à nouveau le visage. Finalement, le mafiosi lui adressa quelques mots dans ce qui semblait être sa langue natale et referma, sans lui laisser le temps de trahir la présence d'Alex.

C'avait été juste.

En temps normal, Alex ce serait arrêté pour poser quelques questions à cette fille malingre, ou examiné ce siège sinistre, mais il ne voulait pas connaître les projets de Natalia pour le moment.

Il voulait d'abord s'expliquer avec elle au sujet de Yassen. La colère lui brûlait encore les tempes, tous ses muscles se contractaient à cette simple pensée.

Si jamais Licht avait dit la vérité, il aurait le cran d'appuyer sur la gâchette. Ensuite peu importait les conséquences…un cauchemar de plus ne changerait pas grand-chose. Adressant un geste de silence à la fille, il sortit la tête du cabinet et examina les environs…Personne. Il poursuivit son avancée à pas de loup, jusqu'à une nouvelle intersection…

Après un temps d'hésitation, il prit à droite. Sans s'en apercevoir, il avait accéléré le pas: repenser aux paroles de Licht lui donnait presque des ailes. Il allait tâcher de repérer un plan, ou une salle principale, et demanderait Diva. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

«Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?»

Il n'avait pas entendu les deux gardes arriver. Ils étaient presque apparus dans son dos…mentalement, Alex se traita d'imbécile. Non seulement, il avait agi de manière trop pressée, mais en plus il s'était laissé distraire par ses pensées, au cœur d'une base ennemie. Son oncle devait se retourner dans sa tombe.

Yassen lui avait affirmé que même distrait, il ne commettait jamais de bévues de débutant.

Mais Alex oui.

«Tourne-toi.»

Le couloir se terminait par une double porte, à moins de vingt mètres…les gardes avaient-ils ordre de tirer? Ce serait idiot de se faire prendre maintenant…

«Tourne-toi!» Répéta le garde, visiblement agacé.

Aussitôt, Alex se mit à courir, sans songer qu'ils allaient tirer…sans songer qu'à cette distance, une balle le toucherait à coup sûr. Il plongea contre la porte en entendant le sinistre petit sifflement. Si elle était fermée…Mais elle ne l'était pas.

«Vise les jambes!»

D'un coup de pied, Alex referma la porte derrière lui et se redressa vivement, Beretta au poing.

Les trois hommes assis à leur table se figèrent dans leur mouvement.: l'un d'eux cessa même de mâcher.

Alex avait déboulé au beau milieu d'un réfectoire. Mais il devait agir vite, ses poursuivants passeraient la porte dans quelques secondes. Il contourna vivement les tables et traversa la salle au pas de course, sans laisser le temps au trois hommes assis de saisir leur arme.

«Arrêtez-le!»

Les balles s'étaient remises à siffler, ricochant même sur les parois autour de sa tête, alors que l'adrénaline et le sang battaient à ses tempes, rendant sa respiration plus pénible pendant sa course. Une chance que les mafiosi tirent mal.

Alors qu'il passait un deuxième couloir, quelque chose de lourd s'abattit dans sa poitrine. Il bascula en arrière, suffoquant.

«Je l'ai eu!»

Pendant quelques secondes, Alex crut qu'il avait pris une balle, mais la douleur ressemblait davantage à un coup violent dans la poitrine. Il cligna des yeux et les releva sur son agresseur, avant qu'il ne lui arrache son pistolet des mains.

«Les gosses ne jouent pas avec ça.»

L'homme l'avait frappé avec un tuyau de cuivre, tiré d'une petite pile dans le couloir, et paraissait très fier de lui…laissant à Alex une proximité suffisante pour attaquer: il frappa d'abord à la gorge, puis envoya un coup de genou dans le menton, avant de se relever, chancelant, la respiration saccadée. Il devait absolument récupérer le Beretta, c'était sa seule défense…

«Ne bouge plus!»

Ses poursuivants, suivis de ceux qu'il avait interrompu au réfectoire, venaient de déboucher au bout du couloir. Alex administra un dernier coup à celui qui lui avait arraché son arme et se baissa pour la récupérer. Une balle perfora le mur à moins d'un centimètre de son crâne…Il n'avait plus le temps. Il s'engouffra par la porte face à lui.

Il s'agissait d'une petite cuisine.

Et surtout d'un cul-de-sac.

* * *

Diva observa la jeune fille maigre d'un air sceptique.

«Vous pensez qu'elle peut convenir? Elle ne m'a pas l'air très solide, docteur Greyn.»

Le médecin hocha la tête d'un air fataliste et reposa ses outils d'examens.

«Elles le sont toutes, dans ce pays. Vous deviez savoir qu'en les faisant venir du tiers-monde, vous n'auriez pas du premier choix.»

«Mais le dernier choix n'est pas FORCEMENT aussi famélique.» Rétorqua Natalia en administrant une petite tape sur l'épaule de la jeune fille sanglée sur le fauteuil. «Je ne pourrais jamais compter sur la totalité de ce chargement!»

«C'est un fait, Diva, d'autant que plusieurs d'elles souffrent d'affections plus ou moins graves…» Ajouta Greyn sans la moindre émotion, exactement comme s'il avait constaté une fêlure sur un vase. «J'ai ici la liste, et j'ai écarté celles qui ne me semblaient pas utilisables.»

«Il s'agit d'affections héréditaires?»

«Ou infectieuses.» Spécifia le médecin «VIH, Asthme aggravé, maladies osseuses…»

«Combien devons-nous écarter?»

Greyn se leva et soupira en ôtant ses gants en caoutchouc:

«Ne soyez pas contrariée, Diva. Il fallait s'attendre à ce genre d'obstacle.»

Natalia eut un geste rageur:

«Par tous les saints de Russie, Greyn, nous avons passé les organisations humanitaires, les douanes, les organismes sanitaires, les inspections et même les services secrets Français, russes et américains réunis! Ce n'est pas suffisant comme obstacle, selon vous?»

«Les obstacles organiques sont généralement plus contrariants que les administratifs, Diva. On ne soudoie pas la nature.»

«Répondez à cette simple question: combien?»

Greyn parut hésiter quelques secondes, et jeta un autre regard à la fille sanglée sur le fauteuil, apparemment terrifiée, avant de froncer le nez.

«Un bon tiers. Un peu plus, sans doute. J'attends encore des compléments d'analyse.»

«C'est une plaisanterie.»

«Je ne plaisante jamais. Ca m'empêche d'être objectif.» Trancha le médecin «Vous attendez un autre chargement.»

«Oui, d'Albanie.»

«Hé bien souhaitons qu'elles soient plus saines que celles-ci…»

«Diva!»

Diane venait d'entrer, apparemment essoufflée. Natalia ne songea même pas à lui reprocher sa précipitation:

«Ne me dis pas que Cosaque…»

«Non, ça n'a rien à voir avec Cosaque. Alex Rider est ici!»

* * *

«L'abîme pas, Diva le veut vivant.»

«Elle a dit «vivant», mais pas en quel état…» 

Ils l'avaient acculé sans mal dans la petite cuisine, avant même qu'il n'ait eu le temps de trouver une arme, et l'encadraient, armes au poing.

Le garde qu'Alex avait frappé lui tenait son pistolet appuyé sur la tempe, avec une visible envie de s'en servir. A sa décharge, son nez ressemblait à du pop art après son petit combat.

«Si je tire contre l'os, je le tuerais pas…il finira juste en chaise roulante. On verra s'il fait encore des prises de karaté après!» Gronda-t-il en pressant davantage, jusqu'à à arracher une grimace à Alex.

«Pas tant que Diva en aura pas fini avec lui.» Trancha celui qui semblait être leur supérieur. «Elle a bien spécifié qu'elle le voulait en une pièce.»

«Du moment qu'elle me laisse la pièce quand elle aura fini…»

«En attendant, on va le ramener dans la salle spéciale. Je suis sûr que Diane te vengera. Tenez-le.»

Deux gardes empoignèrent Alex, qui se laissa traîner le long de la cuisine sans broncher…du moins jusqu'à la moitié du parcours. Arrivé à hauteur du plan de travail, il bascula soudainement sous le côté, repoussant l'un des gardes contre les bouteilles, qui se fracassèrent au sol et sur le meuble. Avant que les autres n'aient eu le temps de dégainer, Alex appliqua un coup de pied contre les genoux du second garde, le faisant basculer dans l'huile qui se déversait sur le carrelage, s'en servant ensuite comme plate-forme pour éviter la flaque glissante.

«Nom de dieu!»

L'homme au nez cassé, plus rapide que ses congénères, l'avait saisi par les cheveux. Alex attrapa la poivrière à sa portée et lui en envoya une bonne quantité en plein visage, l'obligeant à le lâcher.

«Ne bouge plus, Rider.»

Natalia se tenait à l'entrée de la cuisine, une arme étrange pointée devant elle, comme un canon effilé, muni d'un dard.

«Ce n'est pas aussi mortel qu'une balle, mais tu ne t'en remettrais pas non plus.» Le prévint-elle avec un léger sourire «Il s'agit de chlore pur. Ca détruirait une bonne partie de tes globules rouges et de tes cellules…selon l'endroit où je vise…»

Alex leva les mains.

«C'est bon, j'ai compris.»

«Mon dieu mais…qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici?»

Diane venait de faire irruption derrière sa patronne, contemplant le maelström dans la pièce: deux gardes assommés, étendus dans une large flaque d'huile parsemée d'éclats de verre, et un troisième qui se tenait le nez et les yeux en hurlant.

«Mais…qu'est-ce que tu as fait?» Balbutia-t-elle.

Alex haussa les épaules.

«Une vinaigrette.»

* * *

Yassen savait par expérience que le pire moment d'une séance de torture était le contrecoup…Et il pouvait à nouveau le vérifier. Il avait dérivé plusieurs heures avant de reprendre pied dans la réalité, le corps cassé de douleur, affaibli, mais toujours résolu. Il eut une espèce de rictus…Natalia ne risquait pas de le faire céder avec si peu, et elle le savait.

Elle ne lui avait jamais pardonné, et c'était réciproque.

«Ha, vous êtes réveillé?»

La doctoresse qui s'était si bien «occupée» de lui venait de rentrer dans la cellule.

«Vous êtes mignonne, mais il m'en faut un peu plus pour devoir me placer sous défibrillateur.»

Diane s'empourpra en voyant le sourire de Gregorovich, clairement méprisant.

«Diva ne plaisantais pas.»

«Oh, si…la connaissant comme je la connais, c'était une plaisanterie.» Rétorqua calmement le Russe en continuant à fixer la jeune femme «Sinon à l'heure qu'il est je ne pourrais même pas me tenir assis comme je le fais…Ou vous tuer en quelques secondes.» Ajouta-t-il alors que son sourire disparaissait.

Diane le considéra quelques secondes, puis souffla:

«Alors je vous suggère de regarder à votre droite, monsieur Gregorovich.»

Yassen tourna lentement la tête vers la direction indiquée par Diane. La nouvelle cellule où on l'avait amené comportait une paroi en verre, donnant sur sa semblable, vide.

«Vous allez m'amener de la compagnie…»

Gregorovich se leva lentement, posément. Seul un imperceptible tremblement au niveau de ses mains aurait pu montrer qu'il était affaibli…ce que Diane ne vit pas. Il la saisit presque nonchalamment à la nuque et l'obligea à le regarder.

«Je préfère continuer cette conversation ainsi…de cette manière si elle me déplaît, vous serez la première au courant.»

«Diva…diva vous le fera payer si vous me tuez!» Eructa la jeune doctoresse, luttant visiblement contre la panique.

«Mais je ne vous tuerais pas forcément…en revanche je pourrais bien vous envoyer sur un fauteuil roulant pour les années qui vous restent…lesquelles pourraient être bien longues.»

«Je n'en ferais rien à ta place, Cosaque.»

La voix de Diva, étouffée, déformée, venait d'emplir la cellule. Yassen se tourna à nouveau vers la seconde cellule. Derrière l'épais panneau de verre, Natalia maintenait la tête d'Alex droite, afin qu'il puisse regarder Yassen dans les yeux. Il semblait sonné, ses pupilles sombres étaient dilatées, sa respiration irrégulière. Ses mains étaient attachées par des menottes.

Gregorovich ne montra aucune émotion, seul son regard devint plus dur.

«Tu l'as drogué…»

«Je n'en ai pas eu besoin. Le pauvre petit est sous le choc, il te croyait mort…Il est venu jusqu'ici pour te venger.»

«Petit imbécile.» Fit le russe entre ses dents.

Derrière la vitre, Diva sourit et lâcha Alex pour exhiber un berreta, qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts:

«Et il était équipé. Je parierais sur les cosaques…Alors?»

Alex semblait avoir retrouvé son sang-froid: il dévorait Yassen des yeux mais son visage était plus paisible, fermé. Il avait l'habitude de ce genre d'interrogatoire, et après le broyeur de Conrad, il n'y avait plus grand-chose qui puisse lui faire peur.

«C'est une marque russe, un modèle de contrebande, tu t'es donc rendu sur place. Cosaque t'a appris la langue.»

Pas de réponse. Alex se tenait droit, immobile, contre la vitre. Malgré la situation, Yassen eut envie de sourire…jamais le garçon ne desserrait les dents, pas sans une excellente raison, en tout cas. Il n'y avait guère que son instinct de survie qui pourrait le faire céder.

D'un autre côté, Natalia était tout à fait capable de martyriser un enfant.

«Je suis contente de te voir, Alex, tu es un jeune homme brillant et efficace…avec toi et Cosaque, je suis certaine de la réussite de mon opération.»

Finement manœuvré…Yassen savait qu'Alex ne résisterait pas à en apprendre plus sur les projets de Natalia. Même après ce qui s'était passé avec le MI6, il ne résistait pas à la tentation de l'espionnage. Diva était bien renseignée.

«Votre opération? Vous allez encore placer des bombes…ou les faire placer à Yassen?»

«Comme je le pensais, tu es allé en Russie.» Constata Natalia en souriant «Et comme je le pensais, tu es la plus adorable petite fouine que j'ai jamais vu. Comment as-tu voyagé?»

A nouveau, le silence.

«Parfait. Si tu acceptes de desserrer les dents, je te transfère dans la cellule de Cosaque.»

Pas de réponse.

«Ca ne t'intéresse pas?»

Alex était tendu mais silencieux, et Diva finit par hausser les épaules.

«Tu t'en lasseras avant moi. Demain, Diane exercera ses talents sur toi.»

Aussitôt, Gregorovich pressa davantage sur la gorge de la jeune doctoresse.

«Elle aura du mal.»

«Tu va tuer sous ses yeux?» S'enquit Natalia en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Gregorovich hésita, et son regard se porta sur Alex, qui le fixait, horriblement fasciné par sa violence.

Il relâcha Diane, qui sortit de la cellule avec une toux rauque.

«C'est bon, Diva. Je t'aiderais.» Laissa-t-il tomber.

* * *

Alex avait enfoui son visage dans le cou de Gregorovich. Après que le russe ait cédé, Natalia les avait placés dans une cellule commune. Yassen peinait encore à se tenir parfaitement debout, mais avait caché à Alex les séquelles de son entrevue avec Diane.

«Comment t'es-tu rendu en Russie?»

«Caché dans une soute. J'avais pas assez d'argent sur moi.»

Yassen poussa un lourd soupir.

«Tu as donc rencontré les cosaques…Ils t'ont donné une arme?»

Le ton était devenu plus dur. Alex releva les yeux et rencontra le regard inquisiteur du russe:

«Tu sais que je ne veux pas te voir en possession de ce genre de jouet…que comptais-tu en faire? Pourquoi es-tu revenu ici puisque tu me croyais mort?»

«T'as l'air de connaître la réponse mieux que moi.» Rétorqua Alex.

Gregorovich resserra brusquement les mains sur les bras du garçon, le regard très froid.

«Jamais…» Souffla-t-il, la voix pesante de menaces «Jamais d'armes. Jamais de balles gratuites.»

«Tu aurais fait quoi à ma place?»

«Je ne serais JAMAIS à ta place, Alex, et je ne veux pas te voir à la mienne, tu as compris?»

«Tu trouves juste à m'engueuler après ce qui s'est passé?»

Le russe prit une inspiration, puis le relâcha, s'asseyant sur le lit péniblement.

«Tu veux tuer? Tu veux savoir l'effet que ça fait d'ôter la vie à quelqu'un? Moi je sais. Sinon je n'aurais pas fait ce que je pouvais pour t'éviter cette route.»

Alex se redressa à son tour, le regard brillant:

«Cette femme…elle est responsable de ce qui t'est arrivé, je pouvais pas la laisser continuer tranquillement! Elle…»

Yassen lui posa une main impérieuse sur la bouche, sans même le regarder.

«Tu ne voulais que rejeter ta souffrance sur quelqu'un. La tuer ne t'aurait pas apaisé, Alex.»

«C'est une question de principe!» Se rebiffa encore le garçon, furieux. Yassen le maintenait à l'écart, comme le faisait le MI6, comme l'avait fait son oncle, comme l'avaient fait tous les adultes pour le manipuler. «Je suis plus un enfant!Je sais ce que ça représente!»

«Tu as raison.»

Le russe eut un rire sans joie et se leva, chancelant.

«Les enfants n'ont aucun principes…Les principes, ce sont les idéaux que les adultes se volent les uns les autres par ce qu'ils sont incapables d'en avoir quelques-uns de vrai. Mes félicitations, Alex, tu grandis.»

Il jeta un rapide regard en arrière.

«Je suppose que l'enfance n'est pas éternelle. Mais peut-être pourrais tu m'en tenir responsable, tu ne crois pas?»

Alex se figea alors que Gregorovich poursuivait, sans bouger:

«Tu étais prêt à tuer pour une histoire vieille de plusieurs années qui ne concernait que moi et Natalia…mais peut-être devrais-tu te préoccuper de savoir ce que TOI tu va devenir?J'ai tué devant toi…je t'ai entraîné avec moi. Sans moi, tu jouerais au foot et tu irais en classe comme n'importe qui. N'as-tu pas l'impression que je mérite davantage ta colère que Diva?»

«Tu…Peux pas dire ça!»

«Et pourquoi? Tu avais bien décidé de rendre justice sans en avoir le droit, Alex.» 

Le russe s'était à nouveau tourné avec lui, le fixant avec calme.

«Je t'ai montré des choses que tu n'avais pas à voir ou à ressentir à ton âge. Je suis en train de te tuer aussi sûrement que si je t'étranglais.»

«J'étais d'accord!»

«D'accord…tu as approuvé quelque chose que tu ne connaissais pas plus que tu ne comprenais. Tu as juste accepté de me suivre.Et voilà où ça te mène…»

Il eut un geste rageur:

«As-tu envie de finir comme moi, Alex? Tu penses que je suis un exemple à suivre? Pourquoi es-tu venu, bon dieu!»

Alex resta sur le lit, silencieux, puis s'approcha de Yassen avant de caler sa tête contre l'épaule du russe, qui finit par poser la main sur sa nuque, la caressant avec douceur.

«Par ce que je peux nous sortir d'ici.»

Ils se fixèrent. Alex souriait tranquillement.

«Elle me sous-estime.» Souffla-t-il.

* * *

«Qu'a-t-il dit?»

Natalia regardait l'écran de contrôle avec un léger sourire, contemplant les deux silhouettes enlacées. A ses côtés, Diane paraissait encore ébranlée par l'incident avec Yassen.

«Il sait très bien que je les observe. Ce petit est intelligent…Cosaque méritait au moins ça. Mais je suis étonnée qu'il prenne le risque d'avoir avec lui un tel chat sauvage. C'est une vraie bombe à retardement. Mais enfin…mon cher mari a toujours aimé les explosifs.» Fit-elle, pince-sans-rire, en caressant sa gorge scarifiée.

«Vous projetez vraiment de les mêler à votre projet? L'enfant pourrait…»

«L'enfant ne fera rien. Cosaque est indifférent à la misère humaine, mais pas le petit. Il est peut-être doué mais prévisible sentimentalement. Il ne prendra aucun risque, et Cosaque le lui interdira de toute manière. Où en sommes-nous avec les filles?»

Diane pianota sur le terminal d'ordinateur devant elle, où un interminable listing se mit à défiler.

«Le nouveau chargement est arrivé. Elles sont en train d'être examinées, le docteur Greyn me fait parvenir ses rapports en temps réel. Que devons-nous faire des filles…déficientes?»

Diva resta silencieuse quelques minutes, le regard vague, posé sur l'écran de télévision, où Yassen Gregorovich embrassait doucement Alex, puis l'allongeait sur le lit.

«Débarrassez m'en.» Finit-elle par laisser tomber, alors qu'elle coupait la caméra.

**A SUIVRE…**


	6. Chapter 6

Style : Yaoi, espionnage

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Childrens are not eternals**__**- chapitre 6**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après mes deux premières fics, « Moscou Blues » et « We feed the world », que je vous conseille de lire avant de vous attaquer à celle-ci. Bonne lecture !_

_Il y aura quelques phrases en russe dans ce chapitre…Je précise qu'elles sont sans doute TRES approximatives, puisque je ne parle pas la langue. S'il y a des pratiquant(e)s parmi vous, je leur fais mes plus plates excuses._

_**Je vous annonçe l'ouverture d'un chtit forum dédié à Alex Rider, qui n'attend plus que les fics, les fanarts et les post . J'y mettrais notamment mes fics et les fanarts que je rackette à une copine dessinatrice : **__**alexridersecret./index.htm**_

_**Venez nombreux(ses) !**_

* * *

Des gardes étaient venus réveiller Alex et Yassen à l'aube, puis les avais conduit à un vestiaire pour leur faire enfiler deux treillis. Le russe avait du reprendre celui d'Alex à coup de couteaux.

« Navré, on avait pas prévu pour les rejetons. » avait ironisé un garde alors qu'Alex ajustait tant bien que mal sa ceinture.

« Pas de machine à laver non plus. » Avait rétorqué le garçon en plissant le nez d'un air dégoûté. Yassen avait mis fin à la querelle d'un avertissement au couteau. Le garde n'avait pas insisté.

« A la première occasion, il se vengera. » Glissa Gregorovich à Alex alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la salle des opérations.

« C'était fait exprès. »

« J'avais oublié ta méthode de combat… » Soupira le russe en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. « Mais j'aimerais que tu ne te fasses pas défigurer. »

« Comme Diva ? »

Le regard de Yassen s'assombrit davantage à l'évocation de l'horrible cicatrice sur le cou de son ex-femme :

« Elle t'a raconté ? »

« Non, c'était pas un sujet qui m'intéressait. »

« Tant mieux. »

« Ha, voilà nos deux dernières recrues » les interrompit la voix éraillée de Natalia « Je ne vous demande pas si vous avez bien dormi… »

« Pas la peine effectivement, puisque vous nous avez filmé…vous nous ferez une copie que je trouve mon meilleur profil ? » Rétorqua sèchement Alex avant de recevoir un coup de poing au creux des reins assorti d'un regard qui ne tolérait aucune plaisanterie de la part de Gregorovich. Diva s'approcha et pinça la joue du garçon :

« Sache, petite fouine anglaise, que j'ai eu la délicatesse de couper cette caméra quand vous êtes passés aux choses sérieuses. Le spectacle d'une pédérastie complaisante et décomplexée ne m'amuse pas. »

« Surtout avec votre ex-mari je suppose…Vous pourriez me rendre ma joue ? »

Natalia se mit à rire et jeta un regard à Yassen, constatant sa tension et l'intensité de son regard, braqué sur les doigts qui tenaient Alex. Elle le relâcha :

« Je vois que vous êtes prêts tous les deux. Suivez l'équipe A, au troisième couloir. Nous allons partir. »

« Partir où ? »

Il y avait en effet au fond de la grande salle un important mouvement de troupes, qui remplissaient les différents couloirs de sortie. Alex en compta mentalement près de deux cent et fit un léger mouvement pour le signaler à Yassen, lequel ne bougea pas, si bien qu'Alex ne fut pas sûr qu'il ait perçu son message. Natalia ne semblait en tout cas rien avoir remarqué…elle souriait, paisible, triomphante.

« Nous retraversons la France jusqu'au Nord-Ouest. Vous serez dans mon transport…du moins, toi, Cosaque. Je prends Alex en cabine pour être certaine que tu ne fasses rien de meurtrier. Et puis voyager douze heures assis sur un banc dans les odeurs d'essence ce n'est pas tolérable pour un enfant. »

« Natalia…Menace-moi, pavane, insulte-moi si tu veux, mais ne me prends plus pour un imbécile. Je suis lassé de ce genre de jeux, j'ai passé l'âge. » Répliqua Yassen en se décidant à s'écarter d'Alex pour prendre la direction des groupes de soldat.

Sans se départir de son sourire, Diva jeta un dernier regard à Alex et claqua des doigts en direction de Diane, restée à distance :

« Occupe-toi du garçon pendant le voyage. Je ne le veux pas dans mes jambes. S'il bouge, donne-lui une secousse de stungun. »

Elle se tourna vers Alex avec un rictus

« Je compte aussi sur toi pour être un véritable ange pendant le voyage. Même à ton âge, une série de décharge électrique peut faire exploser ton cœur. »

Diane approcha d'eux et salua Natalia qui s'éloignait.

« Vous avez des jeux vidéos ? » S'enquit Alex en enfonçant les mains dans ses poches.

La jeune doctoresse parut hésiter quelques secondes, étudiant l'expression d'Alex. Elle ne comprenait décidément pas ce qu'un enfant apparemment aussi peu conscient du danger pouvait faire d'une arme.

« Nous ne sommes pas dans une arcade de jeux, mon garçon. »

« Peut-être, mais moi ça m'occupe. C'est Yassen qui avait gardé mes jeux dans l'ordinateur qu'il m'a donné. »

« L'ordinateur de Cosaque ? »

« C'est le mien. Il me l'a acheté quand on est partis de Londres…il disait que je lui ficherais la paix dans l'avion avec ça. » Acquiesça Alex « Vous vous êtes tous donnés le mot. Mais moi j'aime pas rester immobile pendant des heures… »

« Si ce n'est que ça… » Soupira Diane « Les affaires de Cosaques encore intacts sont au labo, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Suis-moi. »

* * *

La voiture était blindée, et chacune de ses vitres teintées. Quant à l'intérieur, il était aussi vaste qu'un petit salon. Diane était assise prêt d'Alex, le stungun à la main, et Diva, face à eux, jouait pensivement avec l'épaisse écharpe de fourrure qui cachait sa gorge. Ils étaient partis depuis plus de 3 heures et Alex serrait contre lui la sacoche contenant le portable…Si cela était nécessaire, il pourrait toujours l'allumer, Yassen avait pris la peine de l'enregistrer peu avant leur arrivée à Cuba.

Diane avait examiné l'ordinateur mais ne lui avait pas demandé de le démarrer, trop occupée à régler les derniers détails avec les hommes du laboratoire. Quant à Diva, elle semblait s'être totalement désintéressée de lui.

Au départ, Alex voulait agir dès que possible, mais avait réfléchi qu'il valait mieux connaître les projets de Natalia d'abord.

« Comment l'as-tu rencontré ? »

Alex tressaillit et fixa Diva, qui le regardait à nouveau, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

« Il avait tué mon oncle. Je voulais me venger. »

« C'est une idée fixe, ma parole !! » Se mit à rire durement la russe « Et tu finis toujours dans le lit de ceux que tu veux tuer ? »

« Vous êtes pas mon type, désolé. J'aime pas les top-model avec une voix de manivelle rouillée. »

Diane sursauta sur son siège et fixa Alex, outrée. Quant à Natalia, son regard jetait des éclairs :

« Le seul lit sur lequel je te coucherais éventuellement sera muni de quatre planches. »

« Pourtant vous en avez empêché Sophie. » Observa Alex. Diva ricana :

« Je me suis surtout débarrassée d'une subordonnée embarrassante. C'est moi qui l'avais envoyée à Cuba pour neutraliser Cosaque. Mais elle a pris un peu trop de liberté. »

Une nouvelle pièce se mettait en place…cela expliquait pourquoi elle et Diane étaient arrivés à temps pour l'empêcher d'être enterré vivant. Sophie les avait alertées pour qu'elles récupèrent Yassen et à défaut de pouvoir se venger…

« Il y a tout de même une chose qui m'intrigue. » Poursuivit Diva sans cesser de le fixer : « Je ne comprends pas pour quelle raison tu t'es méfié de moi. Je t'ai sauvé la vie, j'étais la veuve de ton amant, venue pleurer sur son cercueil. »

« Le nom. »

« Le nom ? »

« Yassen m'a dit que presque personne ne l'appelait Cosaque à part ses employeurs…Si vous étiez proche de lui, vous l'appelleriez par son prénom. Elémentaire, non ? » Fit Alex en haussant les épaules « Et s'il vous aimait, il aurait jamais disparu sans laisser de nouvelles. Donc, vous aviez quelque chose à vous reprocher. »

Diva eut un petit sourire :

« Je ne m'étonne pas que tu plaises à Cosaque…tu as une rapidité de réaction et d'analyse qui t'honore…et tu as l'air de bien le connaître…Du moins c'est ce que tu crois. »

« Ou c'est peut-être vous qui le croyez. »

« Sache, mon garçon, que cette vieille stratégie éculée de faire croire aux autres qu'on en sait plus qu'eux ne marche pas. Tu connais Cosaque depuis combien ? Un an ? Six mois ? »

« Et vous ne l'avez plus vu depuis combien ? Six ans ? » Contre-attaqua Alex sans se démonter, fixant insolemment Natalia, que cela parut amuser davantage.

« On m'a toujours dit que Cosaque n'était pas fait pour son métier…mais indubitablement, tu es bien fait pour le tien. Avec un peu de maturité et de jugeotte tu pourrais… »

« Vous faire échouer ? »

Le sourire de Diva devint un rictus :

« Je doute que tu puisses vieillir en quelques heures. Tu as sans doute un excellent potentiel en tant qu'homme d'action, mais pour le moment, tu es un pijnya… »

« Un pijnya… ? » Ecorcha Alex

« Un amuse-gueule. » Fit Diva, dont le regard s'était teinté de mépris…et de quelque chose de plus venimeux. Alex resserra les doigts sur l'ordinateur.

* * *

Au travers de la baie vitrée, on voyait nettement la silhouette pâle des plages de Bretagne, grise et blanche, et terminée par la longue traînée noire des toits d'ardoises qui les entouraient.

Le bâtiment d'Arcop, sorte de hideuse tour de béton, déparait complètement au milieu de ce décor de carte postale, comme un mauvais montage photographique.

« Les habitants ne se sont jamais posés de questions ? » S'enquit Alex en contemplant le décor.

« Les gens s'en posent rarement…et même si c'est le cas, ils ne vont jamais chercher les réponses. »

« Moi j'aime bien avoir les réponses. »

« Je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un d'ordinaire. » Intervint Diva en s'installant à son bureau. « Faites venir Cosaque, j'aimerais faire un dernier point avant de descendre au sas. »

Yassen passa la porte peu après, calmement. Il jaugea Alex des pieds à la tête, rapidement, pour juger de son état, et reporta son attention sur Natalia.

« Que veux-tu ? »

« Simplement te donner les quelques instructions nécessaires pour superviser les opérations. Il y a au sous-sol quelques scientifiques, un sas et un bassin qui communique avec la côte, via un tuyau. Une première équipe de plongeurs est déjà partie pour disposer les cylindres. Tu accompagneras la seconde, chargée de placer les charges. Je n'aime pas l'idée que des amateurs manipule des explosifs en même temps que le Cynor. »

Alex releva la tête :

« Cynor ? »

« Un produit qu'un de mes chercheurs a développé. Ce n'est pas ton affaire. Cosaque, va t'équiper au sas B et attend le retour de la première équipe pour plonger. Tu es le chef de groupe. Si le moindre incident se produit… »

« Je suis responsable, je sais. »

Le russe repartit d'un pas rapide, toujours sans la moindre expression…Alex perçut cependant quelque chose comme…de l'inquiétude ?

« Vous allez déverser votre saleté dans l'océan ? »

« Ma…saleté, jeune homme, m'a coûté très cher. Mais c'est un bon investissement. »

« Vous allez dessaler l'eau ? »

« Pas d'ironie je te prie. »

Diva se replongea ensuite dans l'examen d'un épais document posé dans son bureau, sans rien ajouter. Elle ne commettait pas l'erreur qu'attendait Alex pour agir…Tant qu'il ne savait pas, c'était risqué, voire ne pourrait qu'aller dans le sens de Natalia.

C'était se mettre en danger et mettre Yassen en danger pour rien. Alex sentait que Diva se taisait précisément pour cette raison, et tâcha de rassembler les pièces dans sa tête : il avait vu cet étrange docteur examiner une fille visiblement étrangère, puis la rejeter par ce qu'elle était trop décharnée…et maintenant les hommes de Diva s'apprêtaient à répandre un produit apparemment coûteux dans l'océan atlantique et –logiquement- dans une grande partie du monde.

Mais quel rapport ? Alex était relativement habitué aux plans tordus que pouvaient mûrir les psychopathes auxquels le MI6 l'envoyait en pâture, mais il n'arrivait pas à trouver la logique cette fois…pourtant son instinct lui disait que ces deux informations étaient liées. Natalia n'était pas du genre à mener deux choses de front…comme Gregorovich.

« Viens ici. J'ai quelque chose à te faire faire toi aussi. »

Alex tressaillit en comprenant que Diva s'adressait à lui. A contre-cœur, il se leva, reposant l'ordinateur, et s'approcha de la russe, qui le considéra quelques secondes, comme pour l'évaluer :

« Il y a un certain nombre de personnes à évacuer par les tuyaux qui débouchent sur la côte. Elles sont jeunes et peuvent s'y tenir debout…tout comme toi. Je voudrais que tu leur dégages la route. »

« C'est les filles que votre docteur frankeinstein examinait ? »

« Bien sûr, tu les as vues…Y-a-t-il un endroit où tu n'ailles pas fourrer ton affreux nez de gamin mal élevé ? »

« Mon placard. Y'a pas de squelette dedans. »

Natalia eut à nouveau un regard d'une étrange venimosité, mais poursuivit :

« Tu les mènera jusqu'aux issues des sas annexes et vous passerez par le tuyau principal pour rejoindre la plage, où des camions les prendront en charge. Aucun de mes hommes ne rentrent dans ces passages étroits, mais ils resteront en contact avec toi. »

« Pourquoi on ne passe par l'entrée, plutôt ? »

Natalia se leva et tendit à Alex une carte d'accès :

« Par ce que les gens ne se posent pas de questions et je veux que cela continue. »

* * *

En s'enfonçant dans les entrailles du building, Alex put constater l'ampleur des projets de Natalia : un véritable laboratoire, plus vaste que celui des Alpes, avait été installé dans les sous-sols, dans une immense salle bâtie sur plusieurs étages, traversée de passerelles et d'échelles. Dans un coin, des box avaient été sommairement aménagés, d'où sortaient des hommes et des femmes en tenue de plongée, contrôlés par une petite équipe de scientifique en blouse blanche, qui tournaient et faisaient des allers et venus devant une sorte de cube noir couvert d'une acné technologique de boutons et d'écrans.

Deux soldats examinèrent le pass d'Alex et le fouillèrent avant de le pousser vers une des issues qui descendaient vers les sas. Il tenta de repérer Gregorovich dans les groupes en combinaison qui s'acheminaient vers les autres portes mais il ne le vit pas…et s'il était déjà en route ?

Le produit de Natalia ne devait pas se répandre…à trop vouloir comprendre, Alex se retrouvait pris de court…dans moins d'une heure, la situation atteindrait le point de non-retour. Quelle que soit la manière, il devait tout arrêter maintenant.

Alors qu'on lui indiquait de monter à l'une des échelles, Alex avisa l'un des extincteurs en bout de plate-forme…Restait à espérer que Yassen aurait le temps de réagir en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait.

« Dépêche-toi !! » Grogna le soldat en grimpant à sa suite. Alex agit rapidement. Prenant appui sur ses bras, il se balança en arrière d'un mouvement vif, envoyant ses pieds dans la mâchoire de l'homme, puis un second…si jamais il ne tombait pas, le second garde aurait tout le loisir de lui loger une balle dans la tête.

Alex entendit un hurlement et un fracas épouvantable, ainsi que des cris…apparemment, ils se trouvaient au-dessus d'une des tables d'expérimentation.

« Là-haut !! »

Se hissant à la force des bras, Alex gagna la plate-forme à toute allure, les balles commençant à lui siffler aux oreilles lorsqu'il l'atteignit. A droite, le sas où il devait se rendre…à gauche, le lourd extincteur…Il courut dans sa direction et l'empoigna. C'était lourd…bien trop lourd, il ne pourrait certainement pas le tenir en courant. Mais peu importait…il devait simplement retraverser la plate-forme en sens inverse…

Au-dessus du sas se trouvait l'imposante machine noirâtre…Deux hommes pianotaient dessus au moment où les plongeurs s'engouffraient dans les sas.

« Tuez-le !! Abattez-le !! »

Serrant les dents, Alex souleva l'extincteur au-dessus de la rambarde…

Et le lâcha.

Il y eut un bruit de chute, des grésillements, une odeur de brûlé, des cris…puis un « plop ».

« plop » ?

Incongrue au début, la douleur qui courut dans tout le torse d'Alex lui rappela ce que signifiait ce son dans le monde où il évoluait.

Celui d'un silencieux.

Il baissa les yeux et vis que son bras avait explosé en un maelström de sang et de douleur. Le soldat qui avait tiré sur lui tenait encore le fusil d'assaut pointé vers sa tête.

« Diva nous avait dit de faire attention. »

Alex chancela mais regarda l'homme en face.

« Si j'étais vous, c'est à ce qui se passe en haut que je ferais attention. »

En effet, l'odeur de brûlé était devenue intolérable et une alarme sifflait furieusement au-dessus de leur tête. La douleur se faisait plus forte et Alex dut se cramponner à la rambarde…il fallait sortir d'ici…s'assurer que les plongeurs n'avaient pas eu le temps de placer les charges, contacter Yassen…

Mais il tenait à peine debout. Le sang coulait de son bras et il se sentait pris d'un sentiment irrépressible de peur…toute la salle au-dessous de ses pieds étaient armée…et si le dégât sur la machine n'était pas si grave ? Il serait coupé en deux par un tir de mitraillette avant même d'avoir fait un pas sur la passerelle. En face de lui, le garde parut hésiter…En temps normal, Alex en aurait tiré parti mais il en était incapable à présent, blessé et affaibli.

Finalement, l'homme abaissa son arme.

« Diva te tuera. Tu ne vas pas t'en sortir vivant. »

« Vous avez…pas le courage de faire le sale boulot, c'est ça que vous voulez me dire ? »

D'un coup de crosse en plein plexus, le garde le fit taire. Alex vacilla à nouveau et tomba à genoux…le bruit de l'alarme l'assourdissait totalement. Il se recroquevilla et protégea son visage des coups qui suivirent. Mais cela s'arrêta rapidement…Alex risqua un coup d'œil pour s'apercevoir que le garde l'avait dédaigné pour rejoindre les autres près de la machine, d'où des cris et des craquements de flammes montaient.

Il fallut à Alex un effort considérable pour se remettre debout…il ne restait qu'une seule issue…Le fameux tuyau dont avait parlé Natalia…s'il y arrivait. Vacillant, il traversa les quelques mètres qui le séparait de la porte, priant pour qu'elle ait déjà été ouverte. Une fois à l'intérieur, des dizaines de paires d'yeux se braquèrent sur lui…

Il avait presque oublié qu'il n'était pas supposé traverser seul…Il serra les dents et s'obligea à lever son bras valide pour faire un signe aux jeunes femmes maigres qui lui faisaient face.

* * *

« Nous avons maîtrisé l'incendie mais nous avons été forcé de différer la pose des charges. »

Diva hocha légèrement la tête :

« C'était le but recherché…mais c'est bien un travail d'occidental : mal terminé. Prenez les mesures qui s'imposent pour que nous ne prenions pas de retard…Cosaque a-t-il remarqué ? »

« Il était dans le sas au moment de l'alerte. Il y a été maintenu pendant que nous nous occupions du feu…et de l'incendiaire. »

« Il s'est engagé dans le tuyau ? »

« Oui…Seul apparemment. Il a laissé les filles derrière lui…d'après le rapport d'un de nos hommes, il a été blessé au bras…Croyez-vous qu'il projette d'alerter les autorités ? »

Natalia eut un sourire à l'adresse du soldat et se leva, contemplant la mer par la baie vitrée.

« Je me doutais que Rider ferait une bêtise…c'est précisément la raison pour laquelle je lui ai laissé l'opportunité de la faire…sous contrôle bien sûr. A-t-il gardé le pass que je lui ai donné ? »

« Il aurait été impossible d'ouvrir l'issue sur le tuyau sans, Diva. » Spécifia le soldat, qui parut soudain comprendre.

La russe hocha de nouveau la tête, sans se départir de son sourire, lequel perdait cependant de sa chaleur.

« En admettant qu'Alex Rider ait le temps de prévenir les autorités – et qu'elles le croient, les charges auront explosé d'ici là…Mais de toute façon… »

Revenant vers son bureau, elle ouvrit une petite console placée dans le bois et munie d'un clavier.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de lui laisser le temps nécessaire pour le faire. Maintenant que Cosaque va achever l'opération, peu importe que j'élimine Rider. »

Elle composa lentement le code sur les touches…sur le petit écran, un point se mit à clignoter.

« Il est bien dans le tuyau…Verrouillez les issues manuellement. Vivant il a déjà fait beaucoup trop de dégâts, il serait stupide que sa mort en fasse le double. »

* * *

Traverser la moitié du tuyau avait été complètement harassant…pourtant Alex ne pouvait pas s'arrêter, le temps était compté, il avait la quasi-certitude que son petit sabotage ne ferait que freiner Diva et ses projets. Sans compter que Yassen s'était évanoui…peut-être déjà en train de poser les charges.

Malgré l'engourdissement qui gagnait tout son corps, Alex pressa le pas, la poitrine compressée, les yeux secs et douloureux. Où déboucherait-il sur la côte ? Si jamais il était reprit par les hommes chargés de récupérer le groupe d'étrangères ? Il préférait ne pas penser à ce qui arriverait si Natalia lui remettait un jour la main dessus…

C'est alors qu'il remarqua le bruit…comme une espèce de grattement, quelque part sous ses pieds. Il s'immobilisa, son instinct –habitué après ses expériences en Cornouailles ou encore à Skeleton Bay, l'avertissant que quelque chose n'allait pas…étant donné l'épaisseur du tuyau, un tel bruit ne pouvait certainement pas être causé par le remous des vagues ou un quelconque animal marin…c'était bien trop audible…et trop régulier.

Alex plongea environ une seconde avant que la charge n'expose, secouant tout le tuyau et faisant pleuvoir sur lui des fragments de béton et de gravats, bientôt suivis par la lame de l'eau salée et glacée, le projetant avec une force inouïe contre la paroi. Il eut à peine le temps de prendre sa respiration et de fermer les yeux.

Natalia n'avait jamais eu l'intention de le faire sortir vivant…ce venin dans sa voix et dans son regard ce n'était rien moins que de la jalousie. Alex avait été mis à la place de Diva, que Yassen avait écarté et rayé de sa vie. Jack lui avait expliqué un jour que beaucoup de gens s'imaginaient que les sentiments, c'était avoir l'autre, exactement comme un objet…cela avait paru complètement incongru à Alex, qui n'avait jamais ressenti ça, même à l'encontre de Yassen.

Mais alors que l'eau salée envahissait le tuyau, il comprenait ce que cela signifiait. Même si Yassen ne reviendrait jamais à Diva…

C'était une vengeance, basse, mesquine, de femme jalouse. Alex réfléchit à toute allure…il ne se trouvait peut-être pas si en profondeur si la côte n'était pas loin…essayer de se glisser par le trou pouvait être une solution.

De toute façon, mourir noyé dans le tuyau ou sur le sable de l'océan…Il rouvrit les yeux, et lutta contre le réflexe de les refermer lorsque le sel se mit à piquer, puis à brûler. Ne pas relâcher l'air…en douceur…Alex nagea jusqu'au trou, largement visible, luttant contre le courant qui s'y infiltrait et la douleur abominable qui courrait dans son bras…Si jamais il se trouvait trop profondément sous la surface, il n'aurait jamais la force de remonter, le mouvement de l'eau semblait engloutir toute la force de ses bras et il éprouvait déjà le besoin oppressant de vider ses poumons…

Se souvenir de ce lui disait toujours Ian lorsqu'ils faisaient de la plongée ensemble : expirer tout d'un coup était une erreur fréquente. L'oxygène était précieux, il fallait le garder le plus possible, même si c'était douloureux.

Lorsque Alex parvint enfin à s'extirper du tuyau, il ne sentait plus ses membres : le froid et le poids de son jean imbibé d'eau le tiraient inexorablement vers le fond. Il sentit alors quelque chose le saisir à la taille et voulut se débattre, jusqu'à ce qu'on lui presse un embout entre les lèvres, faisant pénétrer l'oxygène dans sa gorge. Il haleta frénétiquement et tourna légèrement la tête pour contempler un plongeur…ou plus exactement d'après ce qu'il sentait contre son torse, une plongeuse. Elle pointa le pouce vers le haut, signe qu'il fallait remonter en urgence et Alex approuva…

Ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres mais cela parut une éternité, la pression et le silence de l'eau angoissant, le froid glacial, les mouvements violents de l'eau qui les secouaient…la plongeuse nageait vite, sans à-coups. Lorsqu'ils débouchèrent enfin à la surface, Alex voulut retirer l'embout mais elle l'en empêcha, retirant le sien.

« Avec le choc, il faut d'abord que tu reprennes une respiration normale, puis que tu replonges quelques minutes, sinon tu auras le mal des profondeurs. »

Elle ôta son masque et lui sourit doucement, presque tristement. C'était la doctoresse qui accompagnait Diva partout. Alex la dévisagea, sonné autant de la voir que par l'oxygène en conserve qui lui emplissait les poumons.

« Plus tard les questions. Je veux d'abord que tu replonges…ensuite nous gagnerons la côte. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

* * *

Yassen Gregorovich contempla le canon braqué sur lui en silence…en entendant l'alarme, il avait immédiatement compris. Alex ne restait jamais tranquille, et n'hésiterais sûrement pas à se mettre en danger pour le bien des autres.

Naturellement, les hommes de Diva l'avaient empêché de sortir du hall. Il en avait touché deux, qui avaient été évacués en toute urgence, bien que Yassen ait fait observer qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais besoin de rien. Il ne se bagarrait pas, il touchait pour tuer, et chacun des soldats présents dans le sas en était conscient : ils avaient tous pointé leur arme sur le russe, qui s'était assis et pris la tête entre les mains…un peu avant son arrivée ici, il avait croisé la petite doctoresse. Elle ne l'avait ni esquivé, ni montré un quelconque signe de peur…

« Vous êtes la première qui se remet aussi bien d'une de mes tentatives d'assassinat. » Avait observé Yassen d'un ton dépourvu d'humour.

« Comment font les autres ? » Avait demandé Diane d'un ton toutefois mal assuré.

« Les autres ne sont pas des tentatives. »

« Diva va le tuer. »

Il y avait eu un silence entre eux et ils s'étaient regardés quelques secondes avant que Gregorovich ne reprenne la parole :

« Elle vous l'a dit ? »

« Elle m'a expliqué comment…elle va l'envoyer accompagner un des chargements…inutile dans les tuyaux qui rejoignent la côte et les faire inonder. »

Yassen s'était tendu et avait fait volte-face pour retourner dans le bureau de Natalia, mais Diane l'avait arrêté :

« Elle va vous abattre tous les deux si vous faites ça…Je…je peux vous aider. »

« Et pourquoi vous laisserais-je faire ? Nous n'étions pas à proprement parler des intimes jusqu'à maintenant…à moins que vous ne considériez que badigeonner le corps d'un homme d'acide dilué soit un premier pas vers une amitié durable ? »

Le ton du russe était acéré, lourd de menaces, mais Diane n'avait pas reculé.

« Je ne peux…pas…laisser assassiner un enfant, je ne peux pas. Il n'y est pour rien, c'est juste de la jalousie et de la haine gratuite, je ne veux pas suivre Diva sur ce chemin-là… »

« Vous serez tuée. »

Diane avait hoché la tête :

« J'ai de la ressource monsieur Gregorovich…ne vous en faites pas trop pour moi. »

« Je me fiche de ce qui peut vous arriver, ma chère. Depuis le temps, vous l'avez compris, Alex est le seul qui m'inquiète. Mais je préfère que vous agissiez en connaissance de cause. »

Et à présent il attendait…il y avait eu l'alarme, des cris, des coups de feu…Alex était peut-être en train de flotter dans un de ces maudits tuyaux, à cet instant. Gregorovich n'était pas loin de perdre son sang-froid.

Si d'aventure, il venait à réellement le perdre, les événements seraient pour le moins sanglant. Les rares fois où on s'était pris à John en étaient des preuves suffisantes, certains agents du MI6 ne risquaient pas de l'oublier, du moins ceux qui le pouvaient encore.

« Nous reprenons les opérations !! Je répète : nous reprenons les opérations !! »

La voix avait craché cet ordre depuis l'interphone placé à l'entrée du sas.

« Bien reçu, nous nous préparons à plonger. Que faisons-nous du cosaque ? »

« Gardez-le sous surveillance lorsqu'il placera les charges. »

Yassen sentit quelque chose de brûlant se réveiller en lui…de la colère. Mais les armes le dissuadèrent de la laisser sortir. S'il agissait sous une pulsion, Alex et lui étaient définitivement perdus.

Non…il allait manier des explosifs, son domaine de prédilection, il y avait certainement mieux à faire…

_**A SUIVRE…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Style : Yaoi, espionnage_

_Inspiré de : Alex rider_

_Couple : Alex rider X Yassen Gregorovich_

_**Childrens are not eternals**__**- chapitre 7**_

_Cette histoire se déroule après mes deux premières fics, « Moscou Blues » et « We feed the world », que je vous conseille de lire avant de vous attaquer à celle-ci^^. Bonne lecture !_

_Il y aura quelques phrases en russe dans ce chapitre…Je précise qu'elles sont sans doute TRES approximatives, puisque je ne parle pas la langue. S'il y a des pratiquant(e)s parmi vous, je leur fais mes plus plates excuses._

_*********************************************************************_

Diane et Alex s'étaient placés au-dessus du tuyau inondé. La doctoresse avait fourni une combinaison de plongée à Alex, qui l'avait enfilé avec empressement, pliant ses vêtements imbibés d'eau…si jamais on les trouvait là, on comprendrait qu'il était sorti. Il les jeta donc dans l'océan. Son bras le faisait souffrir et Diane lui avait fait un garrot sommaire…

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je l'ai promis à Yassen Gregorovich…Je ne pouvais pas laisser faire le meurtre d'un enfant. »

Elle eut un pauvre sourire.

« J'ai vu mourir mon petit frère pendant les émeutes à Stalingrad, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir au meurtre plutôt deux fois qu'une. »

« Pas assez apparemment. » Asséna Alex « Vous suivez cette folle depuis combien de temps ? »

« Depuis qu'elle a quitté Cosaque… »

« Que Yassen l'a quittée. » Corrigea Alex « Et elle a voulu me le faire payer…où est… »

« Cosaque doit toujours se préparer pour plonger. Désolée, mais ta tentative de sabotage n'a pas eu d'autres conséquences que de retarder le plan. »

Alex s'assit du mieux qu'il put pour que son bras reste totalement au repos…il était exténué, rongé d'inquiétude, endolori et affaibli…Et il allait devoir retourner là-bas ?

« Diane, il faut que vous m'expliquiez…quoi qu'ait projeté Natalia, on peut pas laisser faire !!! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a placée dans l'océan ? »

Diane détailla le garçon en face d'elle…Il avait 14 ans, venait d'échapper à la noyade, avait le bras ensanglanté et une partie de la mafia russe qui voulait sa mort…Mais il ne songeait qu'à arrêter Diva. La doctoresse eut un sourire :

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il vaudrait mieux que je te livre à la police ? Ils pourront t'aider… »

« J'ai pas besoin d'aide mais d'une réponse. » Rétorqua Alex avec humeur. « Vous l'avez dit vous-même, on a pas beaucoup de temps. »

Diane soupira.

« La substance placée dans l'eau s'appelle Cynor. Les laboratoires moscovites nous l'ont vendue il y a de cela un an à peu près…Il s'agit du dérivé d'un produit utilisé par les nazis pour stériliser les femmes juives pendant la shoah. »

Alex déglutit :

« Quel rapport avec l'océan ? »

« Le Cynor est très volatile. Il a la propriété de se mêler à l'iode et de se répandre comme un gaz quand il est relâché dans de l'eau de mer. Diva a fait placer les différentes doses de telle façon qu'elles couvrent la côte et rejoignent les différents cours d'eau…ainsi que la côte américaine, à terme. »

Alex marqua une pause…les filles qu'il avait vues…Le plan monstrueux de Natalia devenait clair, tout à coup…

« Elle va vendre des filles non stériles ??????? »

Diane le dévisagea quelques secondes, surprise :

« Tu es au courant pour les filles ? »

« Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'elle va inonder toutes les côtes de l'atlantique avec son produit et… »

« Et monnayer des filles qui n'ont pas été touchées, oui. Elles seront abritées dans les différentes bases de la mafia durant l'opération, dont les effets devraient être généraux sous un mois ou deux. Celles que tu devais accompagner étaient destinées à être noyées dans le tuyau. Elles n'étaient pas en condition physique suffisante pour survivre à la conception d'enfants. Le nom de société que tu as vu sur le bâtiment couvrira cette activité de mères porteuses, officiellement il s'agit de produire des matériaux de construction.»

Alex peinait à croire que Diane parle encore d'êtres humains sur ce ton…il revit ce fauteuil couvert de sangles, le regard terrorisé des filles massées dans le sas en attente de leur mort, le sourire paisible de Diane alors qu'elle ordonnait à Yassen de poser les charges…

Pour de l'argent.

_Elle aimait être vue et elle était très dure avec Yassen._

Licht lui avait résumé Natalia Gregorovich en ces termes, et c'était peu dire…

« Vous alliez laisser faire CA ??? »

Alex se leva et grimaça lorsque son bras le rappela à l'ordre avant de placer sur ses yeux le masque de plongée.

« Comment regagne-t-on le complexe ? »

« Par un des sas, n'importe lequel. Mais je ne viens pas avec toi… »

« Pardon ? »

Diane baissa les yeux.

« Je dois disparaître…Diva comprendra vite que tu ne t'en es pas sorti seul, et elle va tenter de me retrouver… »

« Pas si je la fais mettre en prison. »

« Rien ne prouve que tu peux réussir. »

« Rien non plus que je vais rater mon coup. »

Alex s'avança au bord du tuyau, fixant les bouteilles d'une main et enfonçant l'embout de sa bouche. Diane le regarda plonger, silencieuse, puis se leva à son tour et se dirigea vers la côte bretonne.

***

« C'est bon, nous avons presque terminé. »

Gregorovich amorça la charge qu'il venait de placer contre le container, les yeux rivés sur les câbles qui la maintenait. A cet endroit, le mouvement des vagues était très fort, et les plongeurs peinaient à rester au même endroit.

« Dépêche-toi !!! » Grogna celui qui le regardait faire, via leur liaison radio. Yassen ne bougea pas, se contentant de rétorquer :

« Je manipule de quoi nous répandre dans tout l'océan atlantique. Si je bâcle, ton crâne ira s'échouer sur la côte américaine. Si tu veux voir du pays… »

Le plongeur se raidit mais se tut pendant que le russe terminait de positionner la bombe…

Il s'obligeait à ne penser qu'à ça, comme en Russie.

C'était le seul moyen de faire du bon travail.

Lorsqu'il fabriquaient et mettaient en place les explosifs, il ne s'autorisait jamais à laisser ses penses dériver vers quoi que ce soit. C'était dans ces moments-là qu'il comprenait pourquoi on parlait de « machine à tuer ». Un ordinateur n'aurait pu être plus objectif.

Mais cette fois, il ne calculait pas pour être sûr que le container se fissure.

En fait, il avait intentionnellement choisi de terminer par les charges situées derrière le complexe, contre le mouvement des vagues.

« Tu as terminé oui ou non ? » S'impatienta à nouveau le plongeur qui le surveillait. Gregorovich lissa le fil qui maintenait les explosifs contre le container et opina du chef.

« Tout est prêt. »

Oui…Il avait préparé méticuleusement la chute de Natalia. Il ne commettait pas d'erreurs et bluffait encore moins et elle le savait.

Il regagna donc le sas sous bonne surveillance sans manifester la moindre résistance. Diva l'attendait à l'intérieur, les bras croisés, souriante.

« Tout s'est bien passé ? » Lui demanda-t-elle directement alors qu'il ôtait son équipement, sans même lui jeter un regard.

« Je ne suis pas un amateur, et tu le sais. »

« C'est la raison pour laquelle je t'ai engagé… »

« Fait chanter. » Corrigea abruptement Gregorovich. « Je veux voir Alex. Tout de suite. Maintenant que tout est prêt, je vais le ramener chez lui. »

A l'expression de Natalia, ce seul sourire qui s'accentuait, il comprit que Diane lui avait dit la vérité.

« Je crains que ce ne soit pas possible, Cosaque…il y a eu un accident. »

Cela faisait des années que Yassen ne savait plus ce qu'était la colère ou la haine…il s'était inhibé contre ce type de passion, qui ne pouvaient qu'entraîner l'erreur. D'impardonnables erreurs, comme celle d'avoir emmené Alex à Cuba…Néanmoins, il ne montra pas la rage qui battait à ses tempes, contemplant son épouse d'une expression parfaitement neutre avant de prendre le détonateur en main…Diva ne broncha pas :

« Mes hommes t'ont surveillé pendant que tu plaçais les charges. Au pire tu me feras perdre du temps, comme cette petite fouine anglaise dont le cadavre flotte quelque part sous nos pieds… »

« Ne crois pas ça, Natalia. Je ne suis plus un simple terroriste depuis longtemps…je suis un tueur professionnel et je pare à toute éventualité. Si je presse ce bouton, tes containers se fissureront, ton plan sera mené à bien. Mais tu sauteras toi aussi. »

« Je te demande pardon ? »

Le sourire de Natalia s'effaçait à chaque mot de Gregorovich et ce fut à son tour de s'autoriser un léger sourire. Pour la première fois, la perspective de tuer semblait le satisfaire.

« Il y a une demi douzaine de charges que j'ai un peu personnalisées…le détonateur n'a pas été placé à l'intérieur mais sur le câble qui les retient aux containers. Et avec la force des vagues, je pense que la dose de nitroglycérine à l'intérieur sera suffisante pour balayer toute la partie basse de la structure quand les charges viendront s'y écraser…J'ai calculé que la plupart seront soufflés par la force de l'explosion, le reste sera broyé dans l'effondrement de la partie haute. »

Toutes les armes s'étaient braquées sur Yassen, regardant calmement Diva, qui le fixait avec une haine féroce.

« Tu penses que tes balles seront plus rapides que mon pouce ? »

Lentement, il leva le bras pour mettre le détonateur en évidence.

« Moi je parierais ma vie là-dessus… »

***

Alex dut faire une nouvelle halte…il n'était plus très loin du complexe mais son bras le faisait trop souffrir. La combinaison en néoprène le moulait et pressait sur la blessure, faisant garrot mais répandant dans tout son organisme l'engourdissement dû à la douleur.

Il n'y avait aucun autre plongeur à l'horizon, ce qui signifiait une chose : ils avaient terminé de poser les explosifs. Serrant les dents, Alex se propulsa à nouveau vers les sas, et s'arrêta devant l'un d'eux, ou le petit œil noir d'une caméra balayait les environs. S'il restait à bonne distance, on ne notifierait pas sa petite taille…le symbole d'Arcop se détachait nettement sur sa combinaison. Il y eut un sifflement et le sas s'ouvrit.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Alex se mit immédiatement en défense, au cas où on viendrait le contrôler…mais il n'y avait personne. Ôtant rapidement sa cagoule et son masque, il conserva la bouteille sur ses épaules, au cas où il serait obligé de fuir en catastrophe.

Ou de parlementer avec un garde mécontent de le trouver là, bien vivant.

Lentement, il alla jusqu'à l'entrée du sas, qui s'ouvrit sur ses pas, et se plaqua sur le côté, jetant un rapide coup d'œil dans la salle des opérations. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur les écrans…

Pourvu qu'ils ne soient pas en train d'amorcer les explosions…Alex se glissa discrètement à l'intérieur et examina son panel de possibilités. Le meilleur moyen de tout arrêter c'était encore de stopper la source d'énergie de ce laboratoire de cauchemar.

Mais il doutait que quelqu'un soit assez aimable pour lui donner un plan des lieux…en revanche, une carte d'évacuation…il en avait vu une au-dessus de l'extincteur qu'il avait utilisé auparavant. Repérant la forme rouge fixée au mur, il marcha à pas de loup jusqu'à pouvoir détacher le plan , sans cesser de jeter des coups d'oeils vers l'ordinateur…Mais personne ne semblait s'intéresser à lui…

C'est alors qu'un juron en russe, sortant d'un des sas, les firent se retourner, permettant à chacun de voir un adolescent en tenue de plongée, carte d'évacuation à la main et grimace crispée au visage. A quelques secondes près…

Il y eut un instant de flottement, qu'Alex exploita pour s'engouffrer dans un des corridors…Il lui fallait une arme, et vite. La voix qui avait juré, éraillée, était clairement celle de Natalia, il ne risquerait donc rien dans son bureau…le bureau où il avait laissé l'ordinateur de Yassen.

Il tourna et escalada une échelle, conscient d'être moins facile à viser s'il zigzaguait…Mais au bout de quelques secondes, il se rendit compte que personne ne le poursuivait. Il serait toujours temps de se poser des questions plus tard. Poussant les portes de sécurité, Alex remonta l'escalier quatre à quatre, ses pieds nus laissant de longues traînées humides dans la moquette du dernier étage.

Revenu dans le bureau, il eut le soulagement de trouver l'ordinateur portable, là où il l'avait laissé quand Diva…

…l'avait envoyé se faire tuer. Son visage se tendit et il songea à Yassen…s'il s'était aperçu de sa disparition, cela expliquait peut-être le juron de Diva dans les sas.

Mais il n'avait plus le temps d'y réfléchir…il avait perdu trop de temps à vouloir analyser et comprendre, le Cynor pouvait se répandre dans quelques secondes dans l'océan. Il jeta un regard rapide à la carte et se mordit la langue.

Le générateur était à l'extérieur.

A quelque mètres de la côte…Près des sorties par les tuyaux.

***

Yassen sortit lentement du sas. Deux gardes y avaient fait irruption alors qu'ils s'affrontaient du regard avec Diva.

« Le gosse !!! »

« Quoi, le gosse ???? » Avait aboyé Natalia sans quitter son époux des yeux.

« Il est revenu…il a piqué une carte d'évacuation !!! »

Gregorovich avait masqué son soulagement…non seulement Alex était vivant mais il semblait enfin décidé à s'échapper d'ici. Cela n'échappa cependant pas à Natalia :

« Hé bien je pense qu'il n'est plus nécessaire que tu nous brandisses ce détonateur sous le nez. Il y a quelqu'un ici que tu n'aimerais pas voir écrasé, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ne me prends pas pour un sentimental, c'est irritant. Si je repose ce détonateur, tu nous tueras de toute façon. »

« Hé bien nous verrons quand on ramènera ici ton petit prodigue avec un Beretta dans la bouche. » Fit-elle, retrouvant son sourire.

« C'est que… » Balbutia un des gardes.

« Quoi ? »

« Comme nous vous avons entendue crier, nous avons en priorité… »

« Vous l'avez laissé FOUTRE LE CAMP ?????? » Eructa Diva en serrant les poings, faisant reculer les deux hommes. D'un mouvement rapide, elle leur enfonça à chacun une aiguille entre les deux yeux, avant d'écarter les quelques mèches qui étaient tombées devant ses yeux, cherchant une contenance que ses mains, tremblantes de fureur, compromettaient totalement.

Yassen se mit à rire…un rire de gorge, méprisant :

« Quelle équipe, Natalia !!! Ils ont laissé partir Alex mains dans les poches…et dieu sait ce qu'il est en train de casser à l'heure qu'il est… »

L'alarme se mit alors à hurler.

« On dirait que tu va avoir des frais imprévus, ma chérie… »

Natalia plissa les yeux et alla allumer l'interphone du sas.

« D'où cela vient-il ? »

« De votre bureau, madame. »

« Dans la tour ? »

« Oui. Quelqu'un a tenté de désamorcer la mise à feu en piratant votre ordinateur. »

« Quelqu'un…hé bien nous allons lui rendre visite… »

Elle sourit à Yassen.

« Je présume que tu vas m'accompagner ? Le premier qui attrape le petit a gagné… »

Le russe avança lentement vers la sortie et indiqua à Natalia de passer en premier :

« Et si tu en profitais ? »

« Je n'attaque jamais dans le dos, Natalia. Par devant on est toujours sûr que le coup soit mortel… » Rétorqua Gregorovich d'un ton monocorde. Les gardes s'écartèrent sur son passage, suivant des yeux le sinistre cylindre de plastique qui clignotait entre ses doigts.

« Tu te sens à nouveau puissant, hein ? Quoi que tu puisses en dire, c'est ce que tu as toujours recherché… »

« Ce que j'ai toujours recherché, Natalia, c'est la même chose que toi : l'argent. Avance, tu nous ralentis. »

Il ne la toucha pas mais pressa le pas, l'obligeant à faire de même.

« Rappelle-toi que je n'ai pas nécessairement besoin d'une arme à feu pour envoyer quelqu'un à l'hôpital. »

« Et moi j'ai juste une balle à tirer dans le crâne de ton petit protégé pour t'envoyer en retraite anticipée. »

Ils montèrent les escaliers dans un mouvement lent, s'épiant l'un l'autre, tous les muscles tendus, le visage glacial. Arrivé à hauteur du bureau de Diva, Gregorovich fit un geste pour l'écarter…

Aussitôt, elle fit volte-face et lui enfonça une aiguille dans le visage, ratant l'œil de quelques millimètres lorsque Yassen la frappa à la hanche. Chancelante, elle ne put enfoncer suffisamment pour toucher le nerf optique, mais obligea son mari à reculer, sonné par la douleur. Elle repoussa la porte et rentra dans le bureau, braquant devant elle son pistolet hypodermique.

Alex était penché sur la console incrustée dans le bureau. Il y avait branché l'ordinateur de Yassen, sur lequel il pianotait.

« Alors tu as aussi des talents de hacker ? Mon petit, c'est vraiment du gâchis de devoir te tuer. »

Alex leva les mains :

« Si ça vous fend le cœur à ce point, je voudrais pas vous obliger, hein… »

Diva perçut un mouvement derrière elle et se jeta presque sur Alex, lui appuyant le dard contre la tempe.

« Je te conseille de ne pas bouger. »

Yassen entra à son tour, un filet de sang coulant le long de sa joue, le regard glacial.

« Quel dommage…à un millimètre prêt, je te rendais aveugle, Cosaque. Regarde, ton animal de compagnie est plus docile. »

Alex ne bougeait pas, manifestement résigné. Diva recula jusqu'au bureau et se pencha sur l'écran.

« Suppression terminée » clignotait dessus.

***

« Ca va prendre au moins 48 heures pour reconstituer le programme au moyen des sauvegardes. »

Natalia, assise sur son fauteuil, écoutait le rapport de l'informaticien penché sur la console. Elle tenait encore Alex en respect mais son regard lui promettait bien pire.

« Mais il va falloir retirer les charges. »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, nous ne pourrons pas rentrer leurs coordonnées exactes, il va falloir les repositionner. »

Gregorovich eut un petit sourire et caressa presque négligemment le détonateur, sans bouger. Il se doutait bien qu'Alex ferait du dégât, mais il ignorait jusque-là qu'il avait des talents de pirate informatique…

Diva eut un geste pour frapper le garçon et il l'interrompit aussitôt :

« T-T-T…Ou je vais moi aussi avoir un geste malheureux. »

Les deux russes échangèrent un regard mêlé de provocation et de haine réciproque. Alex contemplait la scène en silence, conscient que l'avantage leur revenait progressivement...

« Et si nous ne retirons pas les charges immédiatement ? »

« Nous prenons le risque qu'elles soient vues par des plongeurs…vous ne les avez pas faite camoufler. » Rappela le scientifique, l'air inquiet.

Natalia prit une inspiration…48 heures de retard et le risque d'être découvert…Alex savait que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Il avait mis la russe et son équipe dans une situation critique mais elle disposait de suffisamment de moyens pour s'en tirer une nouvelle fois. Il jeta un regard à Yassen, qui tenait toujours le détonateur…il supposait qu'une des charges menaçait directement le complexe et que c'était la raison pour laquelle Diva ne l'avait pas touché. Finalement, elle se leva, son calme retrouvée, une froideur nouvelle tordant ses traits délicats.

« Parfait. Alors c'est ces deux là qui iront les désamorcer. » Annonça-t-elle en les indiquant « Vous les déposerez dans un sas. De cette façon, tu auras la garantie que je ne le toucherais pas Cosaque. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous dit qu'on va le faire ?» S'enquit Alex. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Diva leur laissait un tel avantage… avant de tressaillir en sentant une piqûre dans sa nuque. Yassen comprit immédiatement lorsque Natalia retirer l'aiguille de son cou.

« Détends-toi, Cosaque. Ce n'est pas un poison mortel…en revanche, il provoque un déséquilibre organique qui peut à terme avoir des conséquences…ennuyeuses. »

Elle avait retrouvé le sourire, mais teinté de tension, les yeux fixés sur le détonateur que tenait Yassen :

« Paralysie, aphasie, hallucinations, dégradation des réflexes…c'est assez aléatoire. J'ai l'antidote…vous ramenez les charges, je te donne de quoi le soigner et vous fichez le camp. »

« Tu ne nous laisseras pas partir. » Fit Gregorovich, le regard sombre.

Natalia le lui retourna et tapota la nuque d'Alex en le poussant en avant.

« De toute manière, nous n'avons le choix ni l'un ni l'autre. Notre survie dépend de notre coopération mutuelle…comme au bon vieux temps, Cosaque.»

Mais sa voix n'était teintée d'aucune nostalgie.

****

« Quelle société avez-vous dit ? »

« Ascorp. »

Madame Jones paraissait un peu sceptique…Un commissaire de police française l'avait jointe à l'heure du thé pour lui expliquer qu'il avait en face de lui une illuminée assurant que des explosifs avaient été posés près de la côte bretonne.

« Comment vous a-t-elle dit s'appeler ? »

« Diane Jovova…apparemment elle est d'origine russe. Elle prétend que la mafia rouge prépare un attentat. Je voulais la jeter dehors mais elle a parlé d'un certain…Gregorovich. »

« Yassen Gregorovich ? »

« C'est ça oui. Apparemment il est connu de nos services comme terroriste et mercenaire… »

« Pourquoi nous appeler, dans ce cas ? »

« Jovova nous a aussi affirmé qu'un de vos agents se trouvait dans le complexe…Un certain Alex Rider. Vous confirmez ? »

Il y eut un silence, puis madame Jones reprit enfin la parole :

« Je pense…qu'il serait judicieux que vos hommes aillent faire un contrôle, commissaire. Je connais mes agents, en particulier celui-ci…Il se trouve rarement dans des endroits qui n'aient rien à cacher. »

Et si Gregorovich était là…

« En revanche, je vous serais reconnaissante de ménager mon agent, il peut être…imprévisible. Soyez très prudent. »

Le commissaire Roux raccrocha et se tourna vers Diane :

« Très bien, on va aller jeter un œil. Quant à vous… »

Mais il s'interrompit aussitôt. La jeune femme avait disparu.

****

Alex peinait à nager correctement. La douleur dans son bras et le poison que lui avait injecté Diva, ajouté à l'épuisement, l'empêchait de bien garder le cap. Yassen avait fini par le saisir sous les bras pour l'y aider, le guidant jusqu'à chacune des charges.

« Reste avec moi…si tu te laisses porter par l'eau le courant t'entraînera. »

Alex ne répondit rien, le regard fiévreux et le corps parcouru de sueurs froides sous cette abominable combinaison qui lui collait à la peau. Il s'efforçait de réfléchir…Ils avaient une occasion parfaite de mettre les plans de Diva à terre, il fallait l'exploiter…

A terre…

« Yassen…est-ce…est-ce que nous sommes filmés ? »

« Non. »

Le russe avait tourné la tête vers Alex, mais leva la main, pour le faire taire :

« Nous exécutons les ordres de Natalia. Il nous faut l'antidote, pas question de jouer aux héros. »

« Ya…ssen…ce qu'elle…va faire. C…c'est monstrueux. » Bafouilla Alex, dont la tête commençait à tourner. « On…on peut sûrement… »

« Non. Vient contre moi, j'ai l'impression que tes muscles répondent de moins en moins. »

Un froid glacial avait commencé à envahir l'organisme d'Alex…au fond, qu'est-ce qui lui disait que Natalia avait bien l'antidote ? Ou que la dose qu'elle lui avait injectée n'était pas REELLEMENT mortelle ?

Comment savoir de combien de temps il disposait ? Une heure, deux heures ? Moins ? Peut-être auraient-ils à peine ramené les charges que cela serait irréversible…Même Yassen, en examinant la piqûre et l'odeur avait été incapable de donner avec certitude le nom du poison…

« Je…sens plus rien… »

Gregorovich le saisit à bras le corps et vérifia son pouls, avant de s'enquérir de sa fièvre. Le courant et les vagues battaient autour d'eux, les faisant tanguer comme des poupées de chiffon, alors que la tête d'Alex roulait.

« Je…je suis pas bien…s'il…te plaît… » Gémit-il en clignant des yeux, essayant de déterminer l'expression du russe au travers de son masque de plongée. Yassen brancha son émetteur et celui d'Alex.

« Diva, tu m'as menti. Le petit commence à dériver, tu lui as donné une dose mortelle ? »

« Impossible, cosaque. Je te répète qu'il s'agit d'une substance diluée dont il ne ressentira les vrais effets que dans une heure. »

« Je suis en train de le perdre. Il va me mourir entre les bras, je peux donc considérer le pacte comme caduque… »

« Attends, Cosaque !! » La voix de Natalia vibrait d'une panique mal dissimulée…Alex songea que c'était la première fois qu'elle montrait une peur véritable… « Je t'assure que ce n'est pas mortel ! Il s'agit simplement de strychnine coupée, même une souris ne pourrait pas en mourir !!!! »

Alex redressa brusquement la tête et se dégagea des bras de Yassen :

« Merci du renseignement. »

Puis il coupa l'émetteur.

C'était une des choses que lui avait expliqué son oncle, le jour où il avait mordu par un serpent, alors qu'ils promenaient dans le sud de la France :

« Si tu connais le poison et le temps dont tu disposes, Alex, tu es déjà sauvé. »

Yassen resta immobile quelques secondes puis saisis Alex par la nuque :

« Nous aurons une longue conversation à ce sujet une fois sur la côte, Alex Rider. Très longue… »

« J'aimerais ramener un souvenir…pour la police. »

****

Marie Favre aimait son métier…elle avait toujours aspiré à être dans une petite clinique de campagne, avec peu de patient, et tout le temps nécessaires pour s'en occuper. Aussi, lorsqu'à la sortie de son école d'infirmière, on lui avait proposé un poste sur la côte bretonne, à quelques mètres de la mer, où l'on soignait essentiellement des asmathiques ou des doigts de pied pris dans les berniques, elle avait accepté avec enthousiasme.

Et en 20 ans de métier, c'est ce qu'elle avait toujours eu : des patients calmes, des maladies ou des blessures légères, et un travail minime : des touristes, des retraités et beaucoup de calme.

Aussi, en entendant la sirène de police, elle avait rapidement compris qu'aujourd'hui, cela allait changer. On avait propulsé vers elle un enfant d'une quinzaine d'année, encore trempée et en combinaison de plongée en lui annonçant qu'il s'agissait d'un empoisonnement. Il était encadré par quatre policiers et un autre plongeur, manifestement inquiet.

« Une…une méduse ? » Risqua-t-elle en décrochant le téléphone face à elle.

« Non, à la strychnine. »

C'était le garçon qui avait parlé. Il baissa la tête et montra la piqûre dans son cou.

« Là. Je commence à avoir de la fièvre, je pourrais m'allonger ? »

Sans même laisser le temps à Marie de réagir, l'adulte en combinaison avait saisi l'adolescent à bras le corps et avait demandé la salle des urgences, avant de traverser le couloir au pas de course. Lorsque le médecin était arrivé en salle, le garçon était déjà déshabillé et allongé sur la table.

« Mais…vous…c'est vous qui avez fait ça ? » S'insurgea le praticien en décochant à Yassen un regard sévère.

« Je vous ai fait gagner du temps. Il a reçu une dose de strychnine diluée il y a une vingtaine de minutes. A cause de votre incompétence, il en a perdu cinq de plus. Je vous tiens pour entièrement responsable. »

Le russe avait parlé sans aucune émotion, presque nonchalamment. Seul ses yeux, d'habitude glacés, reflétaient son angoisse. A ses côtés, le commissaire Roux restait silencieux.

Il avait trouvé ces deux plongeurs sur la plage : l'homme blond soutenait le garçon d'une main et ce qui ressemblait clairement à une bombe fixée à un cylindre de l'autre. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de beaucoup réfléchir et s'était approché en montrant sa carte de police :

« Le MI6 nous envoie fouiller le complexe d'Ascorp. En faites-vous partie ? »

« Pas exactement. » Avait rétorqué l'homme en posant la bombe « Mais en voici un échantillon. Vous en trouverez une vingtaine de semblables disséminés autour du bâtiment. J'ajouterais que le petit a besoin de soins immédiats. Je vous invite à poser vos questions plus tard. »

Il existait dans la police beaucoup de fonctionnaires bornés qui auraient fait des gorges chaudes autour de la bombe transportée. Roux n'était pas de ceux-là. Il avait examiné le visage de l'adolescent et reconnu le regard trouble, les sueurs froides sur le front, la raideur du bras. Il avait donc remis ses questions « à plus tard » et fait monter les deux plongeurs dans une voiture.

Il regarda le médecin s'affairer autour du garçon, évanoui, et jeta un regard critique à l'épaisse croûte de sang sur son bras :

« Je suppose que vous êtes Rider ? » Demanda-t-il ensuite à l'homme blond.

« Non. »

« Il est donc resté là-bas ? »

« Non plus. »

« Une minute… »

Roux reporta les yeux sur Alex et pencha la tête :

« C'est une plaisanterie ? »

« Je ne pratique jamais d'humour de cour de récré dans un hôpital, commissaire. Vous pouvez contrôler vos dossiers sur le cœur vous en dit, ce garçon s'appelle Alex Rider. »

« Et vous êtes ? »

« Son parrain. » Eluda Gregorovich sans cesser de fixer le médecin « Où en sont vos hommes ? »

« J'ai fait appel à une brigade de démineurs qui devraient arriver d'ici une heure et la brigade spéciale que vous avez vue surveille le bâtiment. J'attends des nouvelles. Vous avez d'autres informations à me soumettre ? »

« Une seule : les bombes ne sauteront pas. »

Il tendit alors le détonateur au commissaire :

« Plus maintenant, c'est sûr. »

****

Marie jeta un regard de biais au numéro 745…la chambre du garçon empoisonné. Elle redoutait d'y rentrer…ce type bizarre ne cessait de la fixer quand elle s'approchait de l'adolescent, et avait un regard à glacer le sang…

Sans compter les allées et venues incessantes des policiers dans l'hôpital, pour poser des questions, puis monter la garde. Le garçon avait subi tout cela sans un mot, ce qui était sûrement le plus inquiétant…

« Alex Rider? C'est pour la tension. »

La chambre était sombre, tous les volets métalliques avaient été baissés. Alex, installé dans son lit, paraissait apprécier le calme qui régnait, les yeux mi-clos, et Yassen était assis près de lui, bras croisés. Il ne dit pas un mot pendant l'opération, jusqu'à ce que Marie constate de petites marques étranges sur la gorge d'Alex.

« Tu t'es fait piquer ? »

« Oui, oui… »

« Tu as besoin d'une crème, de quelque chose ? »

« Non, non… »

Le garçon était plutôt gentil mais semblait sans cesse mal à l'aise…elle avait fini par en conclure que le type qui l'accompagnait devait le malmener et sortit sans poser davantage de questions…depuis quatre jours, elle espérait voir cette satanée chambre vide.

« Je t'avais dit de pas faire ça ici. » Grogna Alex, mécontent. Yassen eut un vague sourire :

« Comparé à ce que je serais en mesure de faire, crois-moi, ce n'est rien. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

Natalia avait été arrêtée. Elle avait été prise par les gardes-côtes au large de la Bretagne, quelques heures après que ses hommes aient été appréhendés. Une équipe de chercheurs dépêchée par la police s'était plongé dans l'étude du cynor pour parer à toute éventualité, après qu'Alex ait raconté ce qu'il avait appris une demi-douzaine de fois. La strychnine ne lui avait laissé que quelques douleurs dans les articulations et les muscles et son bras conserverait une cicatrice. Yassen la contempla, plus sombre :

« Un souvenir de Diva… »

« J'aurais pu me retrouver handicapé…comme elle. »

Gregorovich soupira.

« C'est toi qui lui a fait cette marque, pas vrai ? »

« Tu en doutais encore, Alex ? Personne n'a approché Natalia si près pour pouvoir la marquer de la sorte. Je lui ai fais ça avant de m'enfuir en Orient, où j'ai été recruté comme nettoyeur. C'était dans la continuité de ce que j'avais appris. »

« Tu voulais te venger. »

« Même pas. J'étais seulement venu lui annoncer que j'avais revu Arky et Sophie…et ce qu'elle m'avait juré. Je lui ai proposé d'arrêter tout ça et de partir pour les Etats-Unis, de vivre plus paisiblement. »

« Elle a pas du apprécier. » Commenta Alex, s'attirant un nouveau sourire, plus triste :

« On peut le dire. Elle est devenue comme folle, elle m'a injuriée, traité d'incapable…mais pas à cause de ma proposition. J'avais échoué dans mon contrat et les commanditaires parlaient de nous infliger une amende… »

Le russe paraissait pensif, tout à coup.

« C'est une des rares fois de ma vie où je me rappelle avoir pleuré…de rage, de tristesse, de dégoût…Je la haïssais, je voulais la voir morte. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais posé que des bombes, je n'avais jamais attaqué directement quelqu'un, cette idée me tétanisait. Mais on perd très facilement ce genre d'inhibition, tu peux me croire. »

« Tu as essayé de la tuer, alors ? »

« J'ai cherché une arme, quelque chose de lourd, de tranchant…je n'ai trouvé que le tisonnier de la cheminée. Elle a compris un peu tard mes intentions, et le métal s'est enfoncé dans la gorge. Ne l'entendant pas crier ou bouger, j'ai cru qu'elle était morte. Mais ça ne m'a rien fait…tout ce que je voulais c'était fuir…et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Pendant près de vingt ans. J'avais juré de ne plus jamais aimer personne…et comme tous les adultes le font, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse. » Ajouta-t-il en souriant à Alex « Tel que tu me vois, ça ne me fait rien de te raconter ça aujourd'hui. J'ai tourné la page. »

« Comment ? »

« En trouvant quelque chose de plus intéressant sur la page suivante. » Fit le russe en ébouriffant les cheveux clairs d'Alex. « Personnellement, j'aurais préféré éliminer Diva définitivement, mais je doute que la mafia rouge oublie son échec de sitôt. »

Le téléphone de la chambre se mit alors à sonner. Etendant son bras valide, Alex décrocha :

« Oui ? Qui ? Madame Jones ? »

Derrière lui, Yassen s'était levé. Posément, il lui prit le combiné et raccrocha, avant de l'attraper sous les bras pour le faire lever.

« Mais ? »

« Alex, je te félicite…tu viens de gagner des vacances illimitées. Tu va t'habiller, et rapidement. »

Le téléphone se remit à sonner :

« Mais, Yassen, le MI6… »

« …va se passer de toi. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de leur expliquer pourquoi une ponte de la mafia russe porte mon nom. Et Jack n'est toujours pas rentrée, donc, on ne discute pas. »

Il ne leur fallut pas plus de dix minutes pour quitter la chambre, traversée par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone. Alors qu'elle bavardait avec l'hôtesse d'accueil, Marie les vit passer en trombe devant elle.

« C'était pas le petit de la 745, ça ? »

Marie Favre poussa un soupir.

Le calme était revenu.

_**FIN**_


	8. Chapter 8

Alors voilà étant donné que j'ai reçu pas mal de reviews mais que je n'ai pas de moyens de contacter la majeure partie des personnes les ayant postées, je leur répondrais _**ici**_ ^^

Tout d'abord je tiens à dire merci pour tous ces commentaires, ça fait chaud au coeur. C'est toujours une surprise agréable pour un auteur de se dire que le lecteur/lectrice a passé un bon moment.

A tous et à toutes, merci donc ! ^O^

himeno-sanHa je vois que tu es une lectrice assidue^^. Et que chaque fic est un plaisir renouvelé pour toi. Merci du compliment.

Nathiel Je vois que tu n'en as pas perdu une miette. Je tâcherais de faire aussi bien à chaque chapitre des futures fics.

clef Moi j'aime torturer les méninges des persos. Même (et surtout) quand ce ne sont pas les miens, car je suis très vil. :P

haku Apparemment les chapitres t'ont tenu en haleine, j'espère avoir réussi à captiver ton attention jusqu'au bout.

Marion Cullen Ouiiiii, ils sont mignons ensemble. Mais je trouvais ça coton comme couple à mettre en place, même si maintenant je suis relativement à l'aise avec eux.

dawn16Il semblerait que tu ais eu les réponses. De toute façon un projet mégalo dans les histoires d'espionnage c'est toujours tellement tordu qu'on se dit qu'il n'y a guère que le "grand méchant" pour y avoir pensé.

the clefTu as dû t'arracher les cheveux avec moi...il faut dire qu'en matière d'upload, je suis à peu près aussi régulier qu'une comète :P

KallayHé bien j'en ai posté 7 (il aura tout fallu lol) et en matière de happy end, profite, c'est pas dans mes habitudes ;)

nox Je sais pas si je t'ai appris la patience mais j'espère que tu tombes pas de ta chaise chaque fois que j'upload, sinon ton kiné doit me bénir XD

halianna Je sais, je sais ...je suis incapable de planifier un tant soit peu mes upload...*Se fait tout petit*

Kestrel 21 Merci. Sincèrement. Me dire que j'ai réussi à te redonner envie de lire des fanfics, c'est un commentaire des plus flatteurs.

Lucy PoppinsJe lis du Horowitz depuis tout petit, ça m'a pas mal imprégné...que dire sinon que j'adore la simplicité et la malice de son style, que j'ai taché de ne pas trahir ici tout en exploitant mes propres idées^^.

DamedePique Je réponds de manière générale à tes questions, que tu n'es pas la seule à te poser, je te rassure ! En fait, tu as du le voir, je n'écris pas que sur Alex Rider mais également sur le manga X Clamp et je fonctionne beaucoup à l'envie du moment. Actuellement, ma période Alex Rider est un peu "passée", elle reviendra sans doute lors de la sortie du prochain tome^^. Mais non je me suis pas retiré, j'écris juste selon mes envies. En espérant que l'attente te donnera moins envie de me mordre...XD

Audrey Le forum d'Alex Rider n'est plus actif, malheureusement, mais ça ne signifie pas pour autant que j'ai totalement renonçé à écrire dessus, pas d'inquiétude. En temps et en heure...

LeymoJe tiens à te rassurer c'est pas de la cruauté je suis juste pas mal...changeant. Et pis distrait aussi. Je vis un peu pas mal et même franchement sur ma planète et si je n'ai pas de temps à autre des contacts radio avec la terre, je ne redescends plus XD

Je vous renouvelle à tous et à toutes mes remerciements^^

Subaru-D


End file.
